What Makes Us Human
by lily anson
Summary: NCIS is under attack from terrorists led by the brother of a terrorist they've killed. Logan and Rogue get thrown through time and space and wind up in the NCIS universe. Can they get back home? R&R pretty please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Notable differences - Rogue is 14 not 17. Rogue is good with computer. Logan's memory is not fully gone just piecemeal. Closer bond between Logan and Rogue as friends. More similar to father / daughter relationship. NO SHIPPING involved.

WARNINGS - mentions child abuse. Violence. Language. Spoilers - x-men movie - no real spoilers except mentions of events near the end of the movie only.

* * *

***X-MEN "world"*  
*with Logan***

Logan was straining so much trying to break Magneto's hold he almost over-shot slashing the machine when the hold finally broke. The only thought in his mind was destroy the machine. One slash. Two. As he went to swing for a third time there was a brilliant white flash. Bringing his arm up to shield his eyes he suddenly felt himself falling and reached out desperate for something to grab.

***in the NCIS "world"*  
*Gibbs POV***

Gibbs sighed to himself and walked toward his desk. Standing a few feet in front of it he glared at it. After the last attack they were officially on lock down. Well mostly. Most agents or staff had the ability to go home when they got off provided they used a buddy system. The MCRT team wasn't so lucky. Being the main target they were stuck here until they had more information. Gibbs' thoughts briefly flashed back to Ari. _Nope, not going there_. Shaking his head to clear it he took a step towards the desk. Before he could get any closer there was a sound of shattering glass. He ducked his head covering his face with his arm.

The glass breaking was followed by the sound of a hard impact before the noise finally started settling. Cautiously Gibbs raised his head a little and peered over his arm. Blinking several times at the sight he finally dropped his arm and straightened. Gibbs looked at the body that had crashed down onto his desk one more time before glancing at the sky light.

"Boss! You alright?"

"Better than he is DiNozzo."

"You know who he is?"

Gibbs glanced back at Tony and glared. How the hell was he supposed to know who the man was? It's not like people dropped through skylights onto his desk every day. Turning back to the man Gibbs set his coffee on a filing cabinet and knelt down to check on him. Spying a dog tag Gibbs carefully lifted it. 'Wolverine'. Dropping the tag he turned back to inspecting the man. The man was unconscious and looked pretty beat up. The desk didn't look like it had fared any better. Actually, the desk looked pretty dead along with the mangled remains of the computer monitor. Checking for a pulse he found that the man was still alive. Miraculous actually, just going by how he looked.

"Help me get him to Ducky, DiNozzo."

Gibbs grabbed the new arrivals feet while Tony bent down to grab the shoulders. "Geez Boss, this guy weighs a ton."

"Ya think," Gibbs asked straining against the weight himself. They lowered him back down to the floor. Gibbs looked around finally stopping a cluster of agents staring at the scene. "You two," he said pointing at two of them. "Help us get this guy down to autopsy. Tim, you go check out the roof and see what you can find."

"Got it," Tim replied turning to head for the roof.

***Ducky's Lab***

"You think they'll find something soon?"

"As much as I would hope so, I doubt it, Mr. Palmer."

"Do you think," Palmer began before pausing as the doors slid open.

Ducky watched as a group of agents carried in a scruffy, battered looking man in and laid him on one of the autopsy tables. Once they had him finally on the table Gibbs finally turned and spoke.

"Patient for you Duck."

"Where did we acquire our new friend?"

"Crashed through the skylight and onto my desk. Friend might be a bit strong this early. Don't know anything about him yet."

"Well let's take a look and make sure he's doing alright." Walking over to the new comer Ducky stared down at the odd clothes. "First we're going to have to remove this... suit."

***Tim POV***

At first he didn't see anything. He wasn't quite sure what he expected to find but he figured there might be a parachute or a harness at least. Something to help explain how the man had made it through the skylight alive. Not spotting anything he moved to the right a little as he approached the broken skylight. Suddenly a foot came into view and he stopped. The foot shifted slightly and Tim broke into a jog. As he neared he saw the back of a woman's head.

Tim hadn't been sure of what he would find near the skylight but another person would have been at the end of the list. She had brown hair with long white bangs. He couldn't see much of her face. "Freeze, don't move," he announced as he neared. The woman got to her feet and wobbled slightly. "Don't move," he called again. As he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder the woman bolted. "Damn it," Tim muttered before giving chase. She was fast but she stumbled a few times allowing him to catch up with her. As soon as he was close enough he tackled her.

***Rogue POV***

Rogue had no clue what was going on but the last thing she remembered was the machine. Well, the machine and the pain. When she woke up she saw the broken skylight next to her. She was trying to figure out where she was when she heard a voice. Panicked, she ran. Or she tried to. Her balance wasn't doing well and she struggled to keep from tripping over her own feet. She searched for somewhere to go and was tackled. She twisted jerking an arm out from under her and elbowed the man behind her. When his weight shifted she rolled until she was out from under him and struggled to get back to her feet. Before she managed the stranger reached up and grabbed her wrists.

Rogue froze. She had forgotten she didn't have her gloves on. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the inevitable. The stranger behind her stood and she felt something hard around her wrists. By the time she processed they were handcuffs she was too shocked that the stranger was unaffected by touching her to move. She shook her head to clear it.

***Tim POV***

"Calm down. No one's going to hurt you." Tim turned the woman to face him and did a double take. This wasn't a woman, this was a child. She couldn't be any older than fifteen. What was she doing up here? Did she know the man that had fallen through the skylight? Question after question raced through his mind.

***Rogue POV***

She tried desperately to remember how she got here. Was she the only one here? She

glanced back at the skylight. If she didn't break it, who did? Who else had been near? Magneto. Rogue started to panic again. If he was here she had to get away. She started to struggle again before remembering Logan had been near as well. If he had fallen through the

skylight...

The stranger appeared in front of her. Quickly she jerked her head forward and bashed her forehead into his nose. As soon as he let go to grab his face she ran to the skylight. Peering down she tried to find any signs of Logan. As soon as she saw the mangled desk she winced. Twisting her head trying to get a better view she felt the stranger grab her shoulders and jerk her up.

***Logan POV***

The first thing to cut through the darkness was the pain. His mind worked frantically trying to remember where he was and why everything hurt so much.

_ 'I've been through worse.'_

_'No you haven't.'_

He tried to move but nothing seemed to work right.

"I think he's waking up."

He could feel his lids moving as he tried to open his eyes. Slowly the darkness started to ebb away.

_'Heart rate two hundred.'_

_'BP two-sixty over one-eighty and rising.'_

"So he's going to be alright?"

_ 'Erase his memory.' _

Logan sat straight up as his eyes shot open and for a moment there was only a brilliant white light.

***Ducky POV***

The movement was too sudden for him to react in time. By the time Ducky saw the arm coming at him it was already too late. He was being shoved backwards so fast he bounced off the wall freezers behind him. Turning back to the commotion he watched Tony and one of the other agents move in to subdue the stranger. The stranger used one leg to kick the other agent in the chest, sending him backwards. Following through with the kick the stranger jumped off the table. As Tony moved in to intercept him the stranger spun and caught Tony in the chest with a fist. Tony staggered. At least Palmer was far enough back not the caught up in everything that was happening.

"Call security Duck," Gibbs shouted as he ran into the fray.

Gibbs and the second agent rushed the stranger trying to tackle him high and low. The stranger got one leg loose and stomped on the second agents shoulder driving it into the floor and breaking his grip. After freeing his legs he did some kind of martial arts move Ducky didn't recognize and managed to fling Gibbs off of him. Gibbs went backward hitting the first agent as he was finally regaining his feet. Ducky winced as he watched the two impact.

Tony grabbed the edge of the table between him and the stranger and swung his legs under it catch the stranger in back of the knees. The stranger hit the floor on his knees and twisted punching Tony in the jaw. The second agent who had tried to tackle the stranger with Gibbs twisted on the ground and brought a leg around to kick the stranger in the side of his head. The stranger slid sideways with the impact and bounced back to his feet. Although it wasn't immediate, the blow should have stunned him at least for a few more moments than it did.

The stranger sprung forward and, using his hand almost like a hammer, he slammed it into the top of the head of the agent who had just kicked him. He spun back towards Gibbs as the agent fell bonelessly to the floor. Gibbs rushed him with a body hook and the stranger turned and smashed into Gibbs shoulder with his fist. The fight then seemed to evolve into a grappling match instead of the all out brawl it had been.

Ducky thought as quickly as he could. There had to be something he could do. Suddenly an idea struck him and he ran to a cabinet. Pulling out a bottle he opened a draw just below the cabinet and grabbed a syringe. By the time he had it ready Gibbs and the stranger had were on the floor grappling, both trying to get an upper hand. Ducky edged closer trying to get a good opening. When they rolled sideways he saw the opening he needed and took it. He had just enough time to inject the stranger in the butt and remove the needle before they rolled again. Ducky backed up and hoped it would take affect quickly.

***In interrogation with Tim***

"No one here is going to hurt you. Just tell me what your name is."

When she refused to answer Tim sighed. Not knowing anything about her or why she was here, or on the roof, he took her to the first secure location he could think of. Sitting in the interrogation room Tim was racking his brain for a way to get the girl to open up. Finally he was forced to admit that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. Exiting interrogation he stopped and agent walking past.

"Guard this room and don't let anyone in or out."

The agent nodded and Tim made his way back to the bullpen.

***Rogue POV***

Rogue didn't move for a while after the stranger left, sure this was some kind of a trick. She waited apprehensively for something to happen. After a few moments, when nothing did happen, she risked looking up to inspect her surroundings. There wasn't much; a table, two chairs and that was it. Looking up she finally saw the window. Two way mirror her mind piped up instantly. She didn't have long to dwell on that, however. In the two way mirror she caught a reflection of herself and what she saw caused to stare. She leaned forward and reached her hands up to touch the now white portion of her hair. _When had that happened?_

***Tim POV***

As he walked over to Ziva she quirked an eyebrow at him but didn't speak.

"There was a girl on the roof too," Tim informed her. "Looks about fourteen or fifteen. I'm not having any luck getting her to talk can you see if you can get her to open up?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'm going to go down to check on things with Gibbs and Ducky. Ziva nodded. Tim turned and headed down to autopsy. He was almost there when he heard the alarm sound. Making his way to autopsy he arrived just in time to see the new arrival sink slowly to the floor. Autopsy looked like a battle zone with injured or unconscious agents all over..

"You look like crap boss, what happened?"

Gibbs glared at Tim before turning back to Ducky. "What was that you gave him?"

"A sedative. He should be out for about an hour or two."

"You're not sure?"

"It's not like I had enough time to get his precise weight, Jethro."

"A ton."

Everyone turned and looked at Tony who was now groaning and placing his arm over his face. Removing his arm briefly he turned back towards the group. "He weighs a ton," he repeated before groaning and lowering his arm again.

"Welcome back DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss. Not sure how good it is to be back, though," Tony muttered.

"Up DiNozzo, we're going to need some help getting him back on the table."

With a final groan Tony stood and made his way over to the sedated stranger. "At least we don't have to carry him as far this time."

Between the three of them Tim, Tony and Gibbs managed to maneuver the stranger back onto the table. Pulling out his handcuffs he cuffed one of the strangers arms to a leg of the table and turned to Tony. "Cuffs," he ordered holding his hands up. Tony pulled out his cuffs and tossed them. Catching them Gibbs used them to cuff the strangers other arm to the other leg of the table. "Hopefully that will stop us from having a repeat next time he wakes up.

The stranger groaned and his head shifted to the right. Everyone held their breath and waited. After some time without any other movement they finally relaxed. Gibbs turned back to Tim.

"What did you find?"

"Um," Tim began finally prying his eyes off the stranger. "I found a girl, about fourteen or fifteen, brown hair long white bangs."

"You're joking, right?"

"Um, no boss."

Gibbs rubbed his face with his hand.

"Where is she now," he asked.

"I left her in interrogation. Ziva's with her."

***Ziva POV***

Frustrated Ziva leaned back in her chair. She was rapidly running out of polite ways to convince this girl it was in her better interest to talk. "No one here will hurt you." Ziva reached out to touch the girl on the arm as a gesture of reassurance and the girl flinched away. "You are safe here. You were found on the roof of this building and we need to know why. This is a federal building." The girl seemed to tense.

Ziva paused and thought about that. Polite was getting her nowhere. It was time to change tactics, she decided. "If you do not talk we can have you sent away. We can put you somewhere where you will never see the light of day again," she bluffed. Of all the reactions she expected a passive acceptance wasn't any of them. The reaction confused her. Did this girl really believe that she could be disappeared just like that? The reaction was definitely not normal American teenager. Perhaps this girl wasn't American... Definitely not Mediterranean or Middle Eastern. Possibly Russian, Ziva thought to herself.

Ziva reached out to touch the girls hand. The girl flinched again and immediately crossed her arms effectively hiding her hands behind her. Ziva frowned. Obviously she did not like being touched. The reaction caused her to wonder if the girl had been a victim of abuse. If so did it have anything to do with the man that had fallen through the skylight? She stopped the growl before she could voice it. That had better not be the case.

Unsure quite how to proceed from here Ziva decided it was best to regroup and see if there was any new information. Ziva stood and headed for the door. Before opening it she turned back to the girl. "If you decide to talk I will return. I have a few things to take care of right now," Ziva said in a neutral tone. The girl didn't move. Ziva shook her head and finally exited the room. Not finding anyone in the bullpen she quickly made her way down to autopsy to check on the others.

Entering autopsy Ziva stopped and took in the scene. At the sound of the doors sliding open almost everyone turned. One of the two agents that had helped carry the injured man to autopsy was lying on a table with an ice pack on his face. The other was sitting in the chair at Ducky's desk holding his shoulder. As Tony turned around she noticed a bruise forming on the left side of his jaw. The stranger, apparently still unconscious, was lying on another autopsy table with his hands cuffed to the legs of the table. The strange clothes he was previously wearing were gone and all he had on now was a pair of black briefs. Finally turning back to her team she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Looks as though I missed the fun."

"Trust me, Z, it wasn't all that fun," Tony said rubbing his chest.

"So what happened?"

"Mr. Sideburns over there woke up and decided to go all Chuck Norris on us. For no reason I might add."

"A man falls through a skylight, wakes up and takes on four trained federal agents," Ziva asked skeptically.

"It's true I'm afraid," Ducky interjected.

"He's got to be some kind of special forces or something. There's no way he learned that without extensive training. Probable military background," Gibbs stated.

"Won't that make it easier for Abby to find out who he is," Tim asked.

"Maybe. But he's probably covert operations or-,"

"Guys," Palmer said cutting Gibbs off. "I think he's awake."

***Logan POV***

Logan shook his head to clear it. He was groggy and everything still hurt. _Why hadn't he healed already?_ He tried to rub his eyes to clear his vision but realized he couldn't move his arms. Turning he tried to see why. He couldn't quite see below his forearms but he recognized the sensation of handcuffs on his wrists. Instantly he went to extend his claws. When they didn't extend he blinked a few times in confusion. _What the hell?_ He began straining against the cuffs trying to break them.

"Good afternoon, I hope you're in a better mood this time around."

Instantly Logan's head swivelled towards the voice. He saw an elderly man with glasses wearing a lab coat. Lab coat? Doctor? Scientist? Logan's mind ran through all the reason why he'd be in a room chained to a table with a doctor / scientist present. None of the reasons he could think of were good. He scanned the room checking the other people present. His eyes locked on the gray haired man that had put up a pretty good fight all things considered.

"Who are you and why have I been brought here?"

"Agent Gibbs, NCIS, and we didn't bring you here. You fell through the skylight onto my desk." Gibbs walked a few steps closer. "The question is, who are you and why did you fall through our skylight?"

Logan clenched his jaw shut. Until he knew more he wasn't going to answer any questions. Not that he could answer how he fell though a skylight into an... NCIS? building. _What the hell was that anyway?_

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if I may, Mr. ...?" The doctor / scientist trailed off obviously waiting for his name.

He tried for his claws once more but they still didn't extend. He growled in frustration. "Back. Off," Logan growled at the man. Whatever was going on he had to get out of here.

"Dr. Mallard would just like to check on your injuries and ask you a few questions," said the gray haired man.

"Yes, ah, are allergic to anything." the Dr. asked.

Logan considered the Dr. for a moment before responding. "Yeah. Chains." Straining he pulled as hard as he could against the handcuffs. He could feel the metal biting into his wrists but he'd had worse. Besides, even without the regeneration the wounds would heal. Eventually. Ignoring the pain he continued straining against the cuffs. With one last hard pull and a grunt the cuffs finally broke. Logan placed his hands on top of his stomach and turned back to group of people watching. Almost everyone's hands went to their guns. Logan rolled his eyes and the gray haired man, Gibbs, put a hand out backing them down. The others released their grip on their weapons, albeit reluctantly.

"Now that that's over with can someone tell me why I'm in," He glanced around briefly, "a morgue supposedly in a federal building?"

"Because this is NCIS, Navel Criminal Investigative Services. That means, yes, sometimes Ducky sees dead bodies."

"I see dead people," one of the agents dead panned.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled at the agent.

"Sorry boss," muttered the one called DiNozzo.

"And he talks to them sometimes too." Logan turned to the skinny man in scrubs with glasses and stared at him.

Gibbs growled at the man.

"Uh, sorry Agent Gibbs."

"So where are my clothes?"

"They haven't finished being processed yet," Gibbs replied.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Processed?"

"You fell through a skylight into a government building of an agency that's being targeted by terrorists at the moment. So yeah, processed."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Nope. Not answering questions until I get some clothes." He turned to stare at the ceiling.

"Name first."

Logan rolled his eyes again but didn't bother answering.

Gibbs glared at him but Logan ignored it. Finally after some time Gibbs walked to a room, came back out with a set of scrubs and tossed them at Logan. Logan reached up, caught them and blinked at them. "Scrubs? Really?"

Gibbs shrugged. "You wanted clothes, you got clothes. You really going to complain?"

Logan debated it for a while but decided against it. Sitting up he pulled the top on first but had a hard time getting his arms through the sleeves. With most of his head through the neck hole he glared at Gibbs. "This the biggest size you have?"

"One size fits all," Gibbs shrugged again.

Logan glared a second or two more before forcing the shirt fully on. He lifted his hand holding the pants and stared at them. Finally he sighed and started pulling them on. Tight and a little short but he supposed they'd work til he could get better.

"You got clothes. Name?"

"Wolverine."

"Real name."

"That is my real name."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Don't care what you believe. That's my name. Take it or leave it, but you asked." Logan shrugged one shoulder dispassionately. "Got anything to eat around here?"

"I should really look at your wrists first."

"Naw I'm good."

"I must insist-,"

"Said I'm good. Don't worry about it Doc."

"Fine," Gibbs cut in. "You don't need medical attention we'll let Ducky go check on your friend."

Logan's gaze shot straight to Gibbs and bored into him. "I don't make friends, Agent Gibbs," he growled.

Gibbs lean back against the wall and shrugged. "Okay then. Even more reason for you not to care if Ducky goes to check on her or not."

Her. Logan sat stunned. Rogue. She was the only person close enough when he was transported where ever the hell here is... Well... Her and... Logan jumped of the table. "You have to take me to her."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to do anything."

"You don't have any idea what's going on. You _have_ to take me to her."

"Actually, I don't."

Growling Logan stalked over to Gibbs until they were face to face. "You have no idea what's going on here."

"No. I don't." Gibbs shoved himself off the wall. "But who's fault is that. You wanted clothes, I got them for you. Now I want answers or I'm not taking you to see her."

"If you don't take me to see her I'll tear this building apart looking for her."

"Thought you didn't make friends."

"She not a friend," Logan growled. "She's my responsibility. One I intend take care of. If you don't take me to see her right now-,"

"What happened to her," the woman asked.

"Not. Your. Concern," Logan growled back at her never breaking eye contact with Gibbs.

"It is if you wish us to take you to her," the woman stated simply.

Frustrated Logan punched the wall. He heard the familiar sound of gun safeties being clicked off but ignored it. God he was an idiot. He punched the wall again. If he came through why didn't he have assumed she did as well? And if Magneto came through too? He had to get to her to make sure she was okay. Logan moved sideways until he could press his forehead against the wall. He stood there, palms and forehead against the wall, trying to figure out what to do.

***Gibbs POV***

Gibbs closed his eyes as chunks of the wall peppered his face. The look in the other man's face was too anguished to be anything other than real. This 'Wolverine' honestly believe this girl was in danger. When he heard the safeties of guns being clicked off he put his hand up again to stall anyone from doing anything stupid.

"After I see her," came the quiet response.

"After you see her what," Gibbs asked.

"After I see her I'll answer some questions."

Gibbs stared at the other man's back. Did he trust this man? Enough to let him into the same room with a child? Gibbs mind replayed the fight from earlier. Damn it.

"I get to talk to her first," Gibbs said watching the man for his reaction. The man didn't move. "I need your name, though. So I know she knows you."

"She knows me."

"You fell through a skylight, got knocked unconscious, woke up and almost took out four agents. I'm not letting you into a room with a fifteen year old kid without proof she knows you and she's safe."

***Logan POV***

"Fourteen," Logan said quietly. "She's fourteen." He turned around and leaned back against the wall. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at the other people in the room. His eyes went to the guns. He had never cared about being shot before. Sure it hurt like a bitch but it had always healed fast. If he got shot here? Now? Without his regeneration working right? Would he be able to protect her?

"I have an idea. You're going to have to trust me though."

"What's the plan?"

"We're going to have to move you. That means we're going to have put the cuffs back on."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Procedure."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes. We have to move you upstairs and I'm not taking them off until she can convince me she knows you."

"Convince you how?"

"I don't know that yet."

"And I'll get to see her?"

"Well yeah, if she convinces me she knows you."

Logan thought about it. God he hated being restrained. Still. If he got to see Marie...

"Fine," he agreed.

"Good," Gibbs replied. "One last condition. You let Ducky take care of your wrists."

Logan balked instantly at the idea of someone he didn't know and definitely didn't trust putting their hands on him. "Why?"

"Cause that's my condition."

"Don't want your 'prisoner' dying," Logan gritted out still glaring at Gibbs.

"You're not a 'prisoner' yet. I don't make deals with 'prisoners'. If you want the chance to see her those are my two conditions."

Logan paced back and forth considering the proposition. All he had to do was sit still long enough for the Doc to bandage him. He could do that. Couldn't he?

***Gibbs / Ziva***

"I still do not trust him Gibbs."

"Noted, Ziva, but right now I need to figure out how much _she_ trusts him."

"I do believe he knows her."

"But you still don't like him?"

Ziva hesitated.

"Ziva, if you know something..."

"That is the problem Gibbs. I do not actually know anything. But something is definitely not right here. I do believe he knows her but that makes it worse. Every time I tried to touch her she flinched away. If I had to venture a guess I'd have to say she's not used to normal human contact. If he knows her well..."

"You're thinking he's the one that caused her to distrust people?"

"I do not know. I do know he was not being completely honest with us. I believe what he told us was the truth but it feels like he is hiding something. Something big."

"Agreed."

"Then why do this?"

"Because if we do this, and she does trust him, maybe she'll open up to us. We might learn more from her than we have from him. Besides, if she really is his responsibility then he has a right to see her."

"I still do not like this," she reiterated.


	2. Chapter 2

***Gibbs POV***

Pulling open the door to interrogation room one Gibbs nodded at McGee. McGee turned, gave one last look to the small figure in the chair and finally left. As soon as McGee left Gibbs moved to the table and pulled the chair back a few feet. Sitting down he finally took his first good look at the girl McGee had found on the roof.

"In here."

He held the door open and the girl walked into the observation room as far as she could from the side of the door he was holding. Her eyes never left the floor. Gibbs made sure to give her as much room as he could afford. Despite whether or not Ziva was right, she obviously didn't feel comfortable around other people and Gibbs was loath to add to her anxiety without a valid reason.

"All you have to do is tell the truth, okay?"

He would have missed the small nod the girl gave if he hadn't specifically been watching for it.

Backing away to where he could watch the screen and the girls' reaction Gibbs nodded. The technician flipped a switch broadcasting the video feed from interrogation two onto the screen in front of the girl. If he'd had any doubts about the man's claims before, they were subdued by the look on the girls face the second she raised her eyes to the screen.

***Rogue POV***

The second she saw Logan she could almost feel the tension sliding out of her body. Sure the image was small and in black and white but she was still relieved just to see him. She had to admit when they first told her they had him she had been skeptical. Still, on the chance that they were telling the truth she finally gave in and acknowledged their questions with either small nods or a slight shake of the head. She almost fell out of her chair when they had asked if he'd ever hurt her. Not that they phrased it like that. All of their questions had been carefully worded to keep from upsetting her. As if their words meant anything to her.

The only one she believed had been the dark haired woman that told her they had the power to put her some place where she would never see the light of day again. Of course they could and they probably would no matter if she cooperated with them or not. Something about the image on the screen nagged at her and Marie took a closer look trying to find out what it was. Handcuffs? On Logan? She started to laugh at the mere though before she saw the bandages around his wrists. She raised her gaze. At the sight of all the injuries her hand rose to her mouth. All those injuries... Still that fresh and not healing like they should?

***Gibbs POV***

"What did you do to him?!"

Gibbs frowned, he wasn't sure quite what she was asking.

"What did we ever do to you?!"

The girl broke down sobbing.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he told her honestly.

"Sure," she said still crying, "It doesn't mean anything to you because we're not even human to you right?"

Gibbs watched the girl more confused than ever. 'Not human'?

"I know he's hot tempered sometimes, but how could you do that to anyone?"

More crying. Confused Gibbs turned and made eye contact with Ziva. Ziva shrugged. Turning back to the girl he spoke again. "I honestly don't know what you're asking about. What is it you think we did?" The girl just shook her head and continued crying. Gibbs glanced back at Ziva who shook her head again. He had to do something. He started walking closer to the girl.

***Rogue POV***

"No Get away" Turning towards him she backed up until her back hit something. She glanced up to figure out what was behind her. The monitor. For a minute she couldn't do anything but stare. Logan, injured, handcuffed and sitting _passively_, eyes glued on the table in front of him? He never did passive. What did they do to him to make him like this? What had they threatened him with? If they could do that to him, what would they do to her?

She was passed the point of being scared, passed the point of caring if she hurt anyone else. Who cared if she hurt these people? They were going to do God knows what to her. They'd already done God knows what to Logan. At the very least she had to get to him. She bolted for the door. The second she got her hand on the door handle an arm gripped her around her middle. She started to swat at the hand restraining her but stopped herself. She didn't know why the other person who touched her hadn't been affected but she didn't want to chance that someone else would be. What if she was mistaken? What if the other man hadn't touched her hand? No. These people were the monsters and she was _never_ going to be like them.

"Calm down."

"No let me go!"

"I will if you'll calm down."

"Let me go! I have to see him!"

"I will let you go if you calm down."

The voice was full of false hope. False reassurances. She wanted to trust him so much but she was scared that if she did he'd hurt her. There was no doubt in her mind they could hurt her if they could do _that_ to Logan. Her heart went out to him and she stopped struggling as the tears came back again.

***Gibbs POV***

"We can't fix anything if we don't know what's wrong."

The girl seemed to cry harder. Gibbs frowned trying to figure out what the problem was.

"How could you hurt him like that?"

"Like what," he asked her concerned.

She raised one hand and gestured back toward the monitor without looking back at it.

"You mean the injures he's got? Like on his face and wrists?"

She didn't speak but he could feel her head nodding vigorously as she continued crying. "We didn't do that. The ones you see on his face he got from falling through our skylight. His wrists... He did those himself breaking the last set of cuffs he was in." He heard the surprised intake of the technician but didn't bother even looking that way.

"Liar! I'm not stupid."

"I don't lie. I told you we just wanted to know if it really was your friend."

"You also said I could see him. Really see him, not just the video."

The way she broke down after that statement cured any doubt Gibbs had of this girl ever having a reason to be afraid of this man. His gut told him she genuinely cared for this man and that she was really distressed by his injuries.

"Hey. I wasn't lying. You really want to go see him? In person?"

She pulled her hands into her long sleeves and began beating on his arms still wrapped around her middle. "You said I could! You promised me!"

"Okay then. We'll go see him, but first you need to calm down. Can you do that?"

***Logan POV***

Logan sat, unmoving, eyes glue to the same nick in table. He wanted to break the cuffs, rip the door off, find Marie and get them both out of here. Problem was... he couldn't. By now it was pretty much a given that his regeneration wasn't working and the two agents outside the door had orders to kill him if he tried anything. He couldn't stand the cuffs. They made him feel too trapped. To much like a caged animal. _'You're not an animal.'_ He closed his eyes against the memories in his mind not trusting himself enough to move. So close. All he had to do was wait just a little longer. He didn't know why but he trusted Gibbs. Gibbs promised if Marie convinced him she knew him and felt safe he would bring her. No way he was going to do _anything_ to jeopardize that.

_Please let it be soon, please,_ he whispered mentally over and over again. He was rapidly approaching the point where he knew he wouldn't be able to stand being cuffed. He silently cursed himself for not being strong enough to hold on just a little longer when the door opened. Unable to help himself his gaze shot to the door. Marie. Just like Gibbs promised, he had brought her... And she'd been crying... That was all it took. Standing abruptly he yanked his hands apart snapping the links holding the cuffs together. He never felt the sting in his already injured wrists. It was two strides until he was close enough to grab the agent and another half of one before he had him pressed against the wall by his throat.

"What did you do to her?"

"Logan!"

He had half of a second where he was worried that she was angry about his actions. After that half a second he realized she had attached herself to him in a death grip honestly relieved to see him.

"What happened? What did they do to you," he asked her quickly.

Refusing to release her hold she looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing, but I was worried about you. Are you okay? What did they do to you? Why isn't any of it healing?"

He could see the worry in her eyes. 'Nothing.' 'I was worried about you'. Suddenly the words sank in. She had been crying because she'd been worried about him. A flash of movement caught his attention. He had a pretty good guess what was fixing to happen. Shoving Marie farther back into the room he dropped the agent and blocked the door as much as he could. He had to protect her.

He had made a mistake thinking that she had been crying because they hurt her. He couldn't let _her_ pay for _his _mistake. Wouldn't. Hopefully they would content themselves with just beating him like the rabid animal he knew he was. When the blows started he made no attempt to defend himself. He deserved it. He also figured if he resisted they might start in on her just to punish him more. He couldn't chance that.

"Stop," a horse voice said.

_Fat chance of that, bub,_ Logan thought.

"Stop," repeated the same voice. Slowly the blows decreased and eventually they did stop. Still, he didn't dare move.

"Logan?"

The pain he heard in her voice tore at him. Another person he'd let down. Someone else he was supposed to protect, to take care of, and failed. He couldn't let her get herself hurt because of his actions. "No." His voice came out more like a whisper. He tried again. "No," he said more forcefully. "Stay there. Don't get involved."

"But..."

The pain in her voice hurt more than any of the blows had. "No, stay there," he told her still not daring to move. _Please let them leave her alone. Please don't let them hurt _her_ because of _me.

***Gibbs POV***

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt anyone anymore. Isn't that right?" Gibbs glared at his agents.

"But Boss-," Tony began.

"No. No buts. No one is hurting anyone anymore."

There were a few quiet grumbles of yes boss before Gibbs finally stopped glaring at them. Turning back to the man Gibbs rubbed his throat for a moment before standing.

"You okay Boss?"

"Been better DiNozzo but thanks for asking."

"He could have killed you Gibbs."

"Could have but didn't Ziva. Hard to get convictions on 'could have's'. I'd also like to point out that after crashing through a sky light this man managed to put four trained agents out of commission in about thirty seconds. You people were just beating on him for, what, forty-five seconds? A minute? How many of you did he attack? Anyone? That's right. Not one person. Did he even make a move to defend himself?" Gibbs paused waiting to see if anyone present would be stupid enough to answer. Predictably, none were. He turned his attention to the man still laying on the ground.

"You okay over there?" The man didn't move. When 'Wolverine / Logan' had grabbed him he had been a little worried. When he heard the man asking the girl if she was okay he began to get an idea of what was going on. 'Didn't make it any easier to breath at the time though,' Gibbs thought ruefully. He walked over and squatted down next to the man.

"Hey. You okay?"

The man didn't speak but he did nod slightly. Something told Gibbs the man had been through worse. Much worse. Gibbs frowned at that thought. Turning his head he spoke to his agents again.

"All of you, out."

As expected there were several grumbles at the command.

"I said out. Now."

Finally they started to comply.

"McGee." Gibbs paused until he was sure he had Tim's attention. "Make sure the cameras in here get turned off. Stay there to make sure they stay that way until I come get you."

"Boss?"

"Just do it McGee."

"Let her go first."

Gibbs turned to the man still laying on the floor.

"Before..." The man swallowed hard. "Before you start."

"Before I start what?"

"Don't play stupid. We both know what it means when you want the cameras off."

Gibbs shook his head wondering again what had happened in this man's past to make him this way.

"Nothing like that's going to happen. We're just going to talk. Promise."

"Just send her out. Please. Just for this part."

"Nothing's going to happen," Gibbs repeated.

"Please don't hurt him any more. Please."

Gibbs shifted his gaze to the girl. "No one is hurting anyone in here any more."

The look on the girl's face told him she didn't believe him.

"Hey. I promised you that you could see him if was the right person didn't I?"

The girl picked at the edges of her sleeves not meeting his eyes.

"I brought you in when we were convinced it was the right person didn't I?

She nodded again still not looking up.

"I promise you no one is getting hurt in this room again. Okay?"

No nod. Gibbs wondered if maybe Ziva had been right. Not about this man hurting the girl, but maybe someone else had. Might also explain the man's strong desire to protect her.

"I've kept my promises so far, right?"

Finally a nod.

"Okay then. I promise no one is getting hurt in here again. I also promise I only want the cameras off so that you two feel more comfortable. Okay?"

A hesitation and then a very insincere looking nod. Gibbs sighed. For the time being that was probably the best he was going to get.

***Logan POV***

Logan racked his brain trying to come up with some way to keep Marie from having to be in here. Instincts told him he _should_ trust this man. Years of past experiences told him _not _to trust this man. Despite whatever was said, there was only _one_ reason you turned the cameras off. God what would happen to Marie if she tried to stop it? _Please don't let her try anything. Please let her stay out of this until it's over. Please._

A hand touched his shoulder. Logan flinched away from it. He was determined not to fight back. He refused to give them any cause to hurt her if he could help it. Damn it, it was hard. Every instinct, every fiber inside him yelled at him to defend himself. He did his best to shove those impulses away and clear his mind. With Marie here he couldn't chance it.

"Gibbs!"

At the shout Logan went for his claws again. Yep, still nada. Dammit!

***Gibbs POV***

"Not. Now."

"Yes now. Out here, Gibbs, now."

Damn it. This was the last thing he needed right now. Gibbs stalked into the hall intent on telling Vance off for interrupting him in... well theoretically it could still be called an interrogation. Slamming the door Gibbs turned to Vance and stopped short.

"No. Not just no but hell no."

"Hello Gibbs," smirked the other man.

"Damn it, Leon. I mean it. No."

"Oh come on Gibbs. I'm really likeable if you get to know me."

"Leon-,"

"There was only so long I could wait Gibbs. Eventually one of us had to call them."

Gibbs waved a hand behind him at the interrogation room. "Whatever it is they're doing here they aren't involved in the attacks Leon."

"Okay. Prove it."

"I can't yet. Give me more time-,"

"You've had more than five hours Gibbs."

"I need time to build trust. They're not involved."

"I need proof."

"I just know Leon. My gut tells me this is something else."

"Ah, the infamous gut."

"Shut it Kort," Gibbs growled at the man.

"I'm actually inclined to agree here. We may have had to make the call but I'm not in the mood for your attitude either Kort."

"I'm not turning them over to the CIA Leon."

"You don't have a choice Gibbs. Neither of us do."

Gibbs racked his brain trying to come up with something. He had to find some way to keep those two out of CIA custody. Suddenly he smiled.

"I'm arresting him for the murder of James Andrews."

Vance's eyebrow twitched. "You're... what?"

"You heard me, Leon. I'm arresting him for the murder of James Andrews, cold case number 249-225-N43 if I'm not mistaken."

"I see. And just what evidence do you have?"

"Doesn't matter yet. I have at least twenty-four hours to present it. I'll tell you tomorrow."

For a minute no one spoke.

"Well played, Gibbs, well played. Fine, you get twenty-four hours with him. I'm still taking the girl."

"Nope. Not happening Kort," Gibbs replied smirking at the other man.

"And how do you propose to stop me? Are you going to arrest her for something too?"

"Nope. Don't have to. He's her legal guardian," Gibbs replied still smirking.

Kort narrowed his eyebrows. "You're playing a dangerous game here Gibbs."

"It's not a game Kort," Gibbs growled. "It's two peoples lives."

Kort waved a hand dismissively. "If they're involved in the attacks it's more than two people's lives at stake."

"They're not, but it doesn't matter just yet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a "case" to investigate."

"Vance?"

Vance put his hands out palms up. "He's right Kort. By the books he has twenty-four hours to find evidence for the arrest and present it. Out of my hands."

"Fine. But since they're still suspects for our case I get to be in on the investigation."

"Nope." Gibbs paused without saying more solely to annoy the other man.

"And just how do you figure that?"

"Because, the Andrews case is an NCIS case. The CIA has no jurisdiction there. Since it has nothing to do with you I can legally keep you out of the loop when it comes to evidence for that case. I can't do anything about your presence here, but I can keep you away from the Andrews investigation. By the books, I mean."

Kort turned back to Vance. "You're not seriously going to allow this are you?"

"Nothing I can do Kort. He's right. He has twenty-four hours to present evidence and legally there's no reason for the CIA to be involved."

Kort scowled at them both.


	3. Chapter 3

***Logan POV***

"Why aren't you healing?"

Logan sat up. He sighed and shook his head. "No clue kid."

"I... I think one of them touched my hand earlier."

Logan turned and looked at her. "And?"

She shrugged. "And nothing happened."

He blinked at the news. Nothing happened? What had happened to them? Before he could ask anything else the door and Gibbs, his team and two other people walked in.

Carefully keeping an eye on the group Logan tensed, waiting to see what would happen. Gibbs walked over and bent down in front of him.

"Just trust me." Gibbs whispered quietly.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Lt. James Andrews," Gibbs informed him.

Logan blinked in shock. He's... arresting me? What? Logan listened as Gibbs rambled on about his rights.

"Just trust me." Gibbs whispered once again.

Logan studied Gibbs' face. He's trying to tell me something, he thought. Logan glanced around at the others present. Yeah, he might be able to get through them, but there was no way he could get him and Marie out of the building. Not with the way things stood right now. He didn't have much of choice. Of all the people here Gibbs was probably the one person he could come close to trusting. Gibbs walked behind him and replaced the broken cuffs still dangling on Logan's wrists. Logan growled.

"Ziva, take her down to Ducky to make sure she's okay," Gibbs ordered.

Marie backed up several paces. Logan growled again.

***Gibbs POV***

"Wait," Gibbs said holding one hand up. Everyone stopped moving. His eyes went to the girls face as he digested her reaction. "Tim," Gibbs said, carefully still watching the girl. Her posture didn't change but he could swear he saw some of the tension ease from her face. Yeah, Tim. Better choice. "Tim, you take her to Ducky." Gibbs paused for a second to see if there were any negative reactions. When he didn't sense any he continued. "Ziva, go pull everything we have on the Andrews case. The folder should be on my desk. DiNozzo, with me."

"If he's under arrest Gibbs, you have no reason for her to stay here."

Gibbs sensed more than saw the change in Logan. "Be that as it may Kort, you don't have a _right_ to take her yet. Until you go through the _proper_ channels and get that _right_ you don't have the _ability_ to remove her from our custody." He turned to Logan and raised an eyebrow silently begging him to understand what was needed. Come on, come on. "Her _guardian_ still gets a say in that," Gibbs said meaningfully still staring at Logan. He watched Logan processing the information and hoped he understood. Time passed.

"She stays," Logan gritted out.

Gibbs finally relaxed some, grateful. He turned back to Kort and shrugged. "Not much I can do about it if he wants her to stay Kort."

"You can't play this game for much longer Gibbs," Kort growled.

"Told you Kort," Gibbs growled back. "This isn't a game."

***A short time later... In the elevator...***

As soon as the five of them were in the elevator Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

"Okay listen up, we don't have much time."

"You're really arresting him?"

Gibbs turned to the girl. "No, but I had to do something or the both of you would have wound up in the CIA's custody."

Logan growled.

"Stop that," Gibbs snapped. "Sorry. Listen I'm not going to let that happen but I'm going to need some cooperation from you two. First thing's first. I need names."

He watched them exchange glances.

"Damn it, cooperate with me or I can't help you. You're going to have to choose."

He watched the two stare at each other for a moment. After a while the man nodded and the girl finally spoke up.

"Marie," she said quietly looking down.

"Last names?"

"Don't know."

Gibbs stared at him. "You don't know," he said flatly.

"No," Logan said equally flat.

"I'm trying, I really am, but if you can't start cooperating with me-,"

"I. Don't. Know," Logan growled.

Gibbs rubbed his face with his hands. "Amnesia?"

Logan shrugged. Gibbs glowered at him.

"Last thing I remember? I woke up on an island with no clue who or where I was. Someone that seemed to know me told me I was called Logan." He shrugged again.

"Damn it! Okay you need to get a last name. Like, now. I can only keep the CIA away for so long. I'm guessing no matter what the relationship is between you two you don't have any real legal rights... Yet."

***Logan POV***

Logan paused at that. Yet? What did he mean by that?

"But you will soon enough. I'm going to need a last name for the paperwork."

"Boss?"

"DiNozzo?"

"You're going to ask Abby to-,"

"Don't ask DiNozzo. Plausible denyablity."

"Got it, Boss."

"Boss?"

"McGee?"

"Arresting him for the Andrews case is only going to buy you twenty-four hours,"

"I know. I'm working on that."

"Well, I was thinking..."

Gibbs growled at the man. "And you want me to guess what you were thinking McGee?"

One corner on Logan's mouth turned upward. He could actually get like this man.

"The Patriot Act," McGee said simply. "You could arrest him indefinitely without any charges."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Well... Technically speaking, you couldn't."

"McGee..."

"But, Fornell can," he added hastily.

"Good work McGee. Get on that."

"It'll still go on his permanent record."

"McGee..."

"On it boss."

Gibbs turned to Marie. "You don't trust Ziva?"

Marie flinched. Logan glared at him. Not being able to extend his claws he was already in a bad mood. Being trapped in a small metal box, handcuffed, with several people he didn't know wasn't helping matters.

"Hey. It's alright. I just need to know who you feel comfortable with."

Logan shifted his eyes from Gibbs to Marie. After a while she nodded her head towards one of the agents. The one called McGee.

"Got it. Okay. I do have to make it look like you're under arrest. Just for now."

"I don't do cuffs."

"Yeah, I got that. I was in autopsy earlier, remember? I'll get them off as soon as I can. Promise. I gather you're not big on trust."

Logan grunted at the remark

"Yeah, well. You're either going to have to start trusting me or-,"

Pain coursed through him. From somewhere he could hear Marie cry out. The pain dropped him to his knees. God it hurt. The pain seem to engulf him completely. He could hear the voices but couldn't make out what they were saying or who they belonged to.

***Gibbs POV***

"Boss!"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I see them."

Gibbs put an arm out and shoved his agents back. He watched the girl, Marie, crumple to the ground. He shifted his gaze back to the man. If he catches her with those... His eyes drifted to the man's hands.

"Stay back," he ordered his agents.

Carefully he edged along the wall of the elevator. He reached out to grab the girls hand and jumped back just in time to avoid getting sliced. Sliced. Claws. Really? He shook his head. He couldn't worry about that right now. He had to get the girl out of the way before she got hurt. Logan swung again, luckily away from them. While he was turned away Gibbs reached out and grabbed Marie's arm dragging her away from the man. As he pulled her away she went still. Logan collapsed and the claws retracted. Both seemed to be out cold.

"Autopsy. Now," Gibbs yelled hitting the emergency button again. "When we get there, Tim, you get Marie in first and then come back and help us with him," Gibbs said nodding down at Logan.

"Got it boss."

***Rogue / Marie***

Visions came and went. Visions that didn't make any sense. War and gunfire. A red headed woman. A child with the same red hair. Sadness. She couldn't grasp why but sadness surrounded the woman and the child. Gravestones.

Marie sat up struggling to breathe through the pain of the memories.

"Ah welcome back with us. You had us quite worried for a while."

Her head swivelled to the voice. An elderly man in glasses. He looked nice enough but the lab coat had her worried. She inched backward and the man frowned.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Logan?"

"Is she awake?"

Marie turned to the new voice and her mouth dropped open. The woman was wearing dark make-up, had black hair and there was a studded collar around her neck. Marie's eyes widened as she finished taking in the woman, her clothes and the black platform boots. She was at a loss for words.

"Hey you! Welcome back, I'm Abby," the woman said smiling. She put her hand out for a handshake and Marie tried to back away more. The woman frowned.

"Not big on handshakes, huh? That's okay. Me either usually. I'm more of a hugger," she said with another smile.

"Where's Logan?" she asked again cautiously.

"You're friend?"

The woman frowned again. She held up a finger and left the room. When she returned she was wheeling in a chair. Sitting down the woman looked back at her.

"Your friend is safe. He didn't wake up so well before so they wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to hurt people when he woke up again. When he wakes up Gibbs will probably let you see him but right now we're just trying to keep you both safe."

"Safe," Marie said quietly.

***Abby POV***

Abby turned to Ducky and shot him a questioning glance. He shook his head so she turned back to the girl. "So I hear your name's Marie." Marie glanced back at her and Abby smiled at her again. "If there's anything I know about Gibbs, it's that he keeps his people safe," she told the girl.

"We're not his people," she stated quietly.

Abby frowned and rolled forward just a few more inches. She leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees before she spoke again. "No offense, but I know Gibbs. He wouldn't be going through all of this if he didn't think of you guys as his." The girl glanced at her briefly before looking away again. Hm, this one is going to be a tough cookie to crack, Abby thought.

"I want to see him."

Abby frowned. They had cameras watching the cell in case the girl insisted. She just didn't think it would be a good idea for her to see him that way. "Why don't we get you something to eat first and see if he wakes up by the time you're done," Abby offered. She smiled softly. "Bet you're at least a little hungry."

Marie hesitated. Yep, hungry, Abby thought. Hungry and still worried. "What do you like," Abby continued. "I haven't had lunch yet either so I'm pretty hungry myself. We can send Timmy out to get it," she said with a wink. The girl glanced around the room.

"Oh, he's out there," Abby said gesturing back to the main room of her lab. Anxiety seemed to spread through the girl. "Want me to get him," Abby asked her. "I can ask him to come in if you'd feel more comfortable. Or not." She shrugged and waited.

"Who's Fornell?"

The question surprised her. "Um," Abby said looking from the girl to Ducky. Ducky merely raised an eyebrow. "He's a friend of Gibbs. Why, what's up?"

"He works for the government."

That remark confused her even more. "Um, yeah, that too."

"He can keep the CIA from taking us?"

Abby turned to Ducky who shrugged. "Okay that remark requires a little more information." She turned back to the girl. "Is it okay if I get Tim?" The girl nodded and Abby got up to get Tim.

***Tim POV***

"Hey," Tim said cautiously, walking into the room. "You doing okay?"

"I want to see Logan."

"Um... We could I suppose..."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not like that. We just didn't want anyone to get hurt if he didn't wake up well."

"Where is he?"

"Um..." Tim turned and glanced at Abby. Abby pressed her lips together as a look of sympathy crossed her face. "He's still here just somewhere else in the building. We can't really take you to him right now."

"Why?"

"This is one of the more secure places in the building and one of the only places that doesn't have surveillance. Gibbs wants to keep you two away from Kort as much as possible."

"Who's Kort?"

"You remember the guy from earlier? Shortish, stocky, bald?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. That's him. Trent Kort, CIA."

"I don't like him," she said instantly.

Tim laughed. "Pretty sure most everyone else feels the same way."

"So where am I?"

"My office kiddo," Abby said smiling.

"You have a bed in your office?"

"It's a futon, but yeah," Abby laughed. "And good thing I do too. It actually gets quite a lot of use."

"So, Fornell?"

"Yeah Tim. What's up and why are we bringing the FBI in on this?"

"The FBI," Marie asked.

"Yeah, Fornell. He works for the FBI."

Tim glanced back and forth between the two women before giving in.

"Gibbs plan. Well, really mine I guess. Gibbs arrested Logan for the Andrews case to keep him out of Kort's hands."

"But that'll only buy him twenty-four hours."

"I know, but he had to do something."

"So what's that got to do with Fornell?"

"The Patriot Act." Tim watched Abby process the information. Her mouth opened slightly and he knew she finally understood.

"He can detain him indefinitely without charges and buy us more time."

"Yeah. And right now, with Gibbs' arrest, we can keep him here for at least another," Tim glanced at his watch. "Twenty-two hours and thirty-four minutes. The problem is, at some point we're going to need a better solution or we can't justify keeping them here without the CIA involving themselves. Theoretically Fornell's arrest would take precedence. However, if Kort pushes that they're involved in the group attacking us..."

"Then we'd be facing all kinds of other agencies butting their noses in. CIA, Homeland Security, etcetera, etcetera..."

"Yep," Tim said miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

***Gibbs / Fornell***

"So that's the deal, Tobias."

"Damn Gibbs. Why do you always have to put me in these situations?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Blame McGee. It was his idea."

"Damn it Gibbs." The other man paused thinking about everything. "How sure are you they're not involved in the attacks?"

"Positive."

"Fine. But I want to be in the loop. You're asking me to put my job on the line here."

"Not really. If anything goes wrong, blame me." Gibbs shrugged. "You were just going by what I was saying."

"Oh yeah. My director's really going to fall for that. Can I at least meet the man I'm arresting?"

"There's a slight issue with that."

Fornell shook his head. "There always is."

"He's not exactly the trusting sort. First time he woke up he took down four agents."

"What do you mean 'woke up'?"

"He crashed through the skylight and killed my desk."

Fornell winced and Gibbs nodded before he continued.

"We took him to autopsy so Ducky could check if there were any serious injuries. He woke up violently and took down four agents before Ducky managed to stick him with a sedative. We cuffed him to the table after that."

Fornell raised an eyebrow. "And you trust this guy?"

"Yep. My gut tells I can."

"You're going to owe me big for this."

"Always do."

"One day I'm going to start collecting."

***Rogue / Marie POV***

Marie jumped at the sudden knock. She turned to Abby to see what the woman would do. Abby moved to the computer and clicked a few keys. An image appeared of Gibbs and another man. A smile spread on Abby's face as she stood and went to the door. As the door opened Gibbs and the other man entered.

"Thanks Abbs," Gibbs said handing her a large cup of something.

Gibbs walked back to the office and nodded at Marie.

"Marie, this is Fornell. He's here to help. Fornell, Marie."

Fornell held his hand out and she leaned backward staring at him. A smile spread on Gibbs' face.

"She's not big on the "touching" thing Tobias."

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Kids."

Gibbs smiled again. "What have you got for me Abbs?"

"Paperwork right here. They both need to sign it though." She handed the paperwork to Gibbs who started flipping through it. "It's predated and I had to make up last names so I hope no one hates them."

"I'm sure it'll be fine Abby."

"Do you have kids," Marie asked suddenly.

Everyone stopped moving. Marie froze. She wasn't sure what to do and was desperately trying to searching for a way to fix whatever was wrong. "Um, not that you have to tell me. I mean you don't have to tell me anything you don't want." She backed away and stood up off the far edge of the bed. "I mean..."

"Marie. Stop."

His voice was soft and surprisingly kind sounding. She stopped moving and waited.

"It's fine. Nothing's wrong. Okay?"

No, she thought. It's not okay or they wouldn't have all stopped speaking and moving. Still, she nodded her head. Gibbs smiled again and sat down in the rolling chair Abby had brought in earlier.

"You can ask me anything you want to, okay?"

She nodded again, too afraid to speak.

"And to answer your question, yeah, I used to," he said quietly.

'Used to'. The phrase repeated its self over and over in her head. 'Used to'... As in not any more. As in... Her mind flashed back to her dreams. Suddenly things started to click into place. Used to as in she was dead. Her and the lady with the red hair. That had been _his_ kid. _His_ wife. _His_ memories. All of the emotions surrounding the memories came back as well. How? Had he touched her? Hadn't Tim touched her hand without being effected?

"Hey."

She looked back and met Gibbs' eyes.

"You okay, over there?"

She nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Don't be afraid to ask me anything. I'm taking a big chance trusting that you and Logan aren't involved with the people trying to hurt us. I need you two to trust me so that I can keep you both safe. If asking questions will help you trust me, ask. Okay?"

She nodded again knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak now even if she wanted to. Suddenly she pulled her hands into her sleeves and ran over to him. Bending down she hugged him carefully, tears filling her eyes. She bent head down to make sure he wouldn't accidently touch her face. She felt his arms go around her. This was dangerous. She shouldn't be doing this. What if she hurt him? The thought sobered her. She couldn't do that to him. Jerking back his hands fell away easily. He made no move to stop her as she retreated a few more paces.

Still, no one in the room spoke. She could feel their eyes on her.

"Sorry," she muttered looking down.

"For what?"

The honest bewilderment in his question caused her to look back up at him.

"For... You know..." She waved hand in his direction struggling for the right words.

"For needing a hug?"

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

"Tell you what, any time you need a hug you let me know. I'll make time for you to have all the hugs you need. I do have to let you in on a secret though."

She stared at him curious. He looked carefully back and forth as if checking for anyone listening before leaning forward.

"Abby's hugs are better than mine, but if you tell her she'll get an even _bigger_ ego."

The statement and the complete and utter seriousness on his face were so incongruent that she couldn't help it. She snickered again. Gibbs smiled at her again and she started to feel better.

"I do _not_ have a big ego," Abby exclaimed swatting Gibbs on the shoulder playfully.

***Logan POV***

Bolting upright Logan turned left and right inspecting his surroundings. Where was he? Where was Marie? Was he still at NCIS? What had happened in the elevator? Had it been a trick by the CIA? _Holding cell_, his mind informed him. NCIS holding cell? CIA? He shook his head to clear it. Oddly he felt better than he had since he first found himself here. At least that was good news. Glancing down he realized he was no longer in cuffs. _"I don't do cuffs." "I'll get them off as soon as I can. Promise." _

How long have I been here? He picked at the bandages on his wrists until he had loosened one sufficiently enough to peal it back. His wrist looked better. Had his regeneration kicked in? Had he been out long enough for it to heal that much? He needed answers. Standing he made his way to the door and looked through the small window.

"So what exactly is this Patriot Act thing and what do you need to be able to keep us here?"

***Fornell POV***

Fornell shot a confused look to Gibbs. The girl didn't know what the Patriot Act was? Gibbs shrugged.

"Various things could work. Some plausible in this situation, some not so much. Domestic terrorism, divulging state secrets, attacking a federal building, hacking a government institution, cyber crimes. Things like that."

"Hacking?"

"Yeah."

"This could work," Marie muttered.

Fornell shot another glance at Gibbs who shrugged again.

Marie turned to Abby. "Can I use your computer?"

Abby sent a look to Gibbs.

"What are you thinking," Gibbs asked.

"I think I can help you find a way to charge us with something. I'm not too bad with computers. I just need to know if I can use a computer here for what I want to do or not."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and held his hand out to the computer. Marie walked over and sat in the chair at the desk. "Okay, no promises. I haven't done this in a while."

Fornell stared at the girl in shock. Did she really just do that? "Where did you learn how do to that?"

The girl shrugged. "Taught myself."

"You... taught yourself how to hack... government agencies?"

The girl blushed and ducked her head for a moment.

"I don't get out much. Computers were a way to occupy some of my spare time."

He was still trying to process how a teenager taught herself how to hack federal agencies when Gibbs phone rang.

***Gibbs POV***

"Gibbs. Uh huh. Uh huh. Got it. And what? A what? Really?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Right, got it." Finally Gibbs hung up and turned to Fornell. "You good? Got everything you need?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Right. See you later Tobias."

"Later Gibbs."

He waited until Fornell left and the door was completely closed and turned to Marie. "Want some company?"

Gibbs watched as she furrowed her brow, no doubt trying to figure out who he was thinking of. She'll get it, she's a smart kid, he thought to himself. Her face brightened suddenly and Gibbs smiled to himself.

"Logan?"

"Maybe." He said evasively.

"Gibbs," Abby admonished.

"Wait. Does this mean your friend's going to come back and separate us?"

"Nope. Well, yeah he's going to come back. Tomorrow. He needs to get stuff straightened out in his agency and find out about you hacking into the FBI first. Then he has to get some paper work. Then he can come back Hopefully before Kort shows again. Either way the FBI's case will take precedence over anything Kort can dredge up. Then he's going to have to process the computer you used. Since it was Abby's computer we can ask that it's processed here and doesn't leave the building. That buys some time. Since he's already going to be here and you two are already here there would be no point in _not_ doing any interrogations here. That'll buy more time."

He shrugged at her again. "Even if anything does go wrong then all that happens is you guys change buildings and I spend more time annoying the FBI.

"Soooo... Is Logan coming here?"

Gibbs laughed. "Only if you want him to kid."

She didn't answer in words, but then she didn't have to.

"Be back in a minute kid. One stop to make before go down to visit our friend."

***Elsewhere still with Gibbs***

Opening the door to Vance's office Gibbs poked his head in.

"Leon?"

No sign of anyone anywhere. Hm, okay. This works too. He walked in and stared at the desk. If I were a cigar where would I be...

***and yet more elsewhere still with Gibbs***

Walking into the holding area a very relieved agent stood to greet him.

"Agent Gibbs. You're here."

Gibbs made a point of looking around at his surroundings. "I am," he said feigning shock. "How about that? I was heading towards the holding cells and... I made it there."

The agent looked flustered.

"What I mean is-,"

"I know what you mean. You're relieved. I have it from here."

"Thanks. I mean..."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just go."

The agent nodded and left in a rush. Gibbs watched him go before opening the door to Logan's cell.

"Hmm... Terrorizing the help?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Hope not. It's so hard to find good help these days."

"Agreed."

Gibbs paused and stared at Logan. Something was different. After a moment he shook off the strange feeling. "Want a change of scenery?"

"Let me guess... handcuffs?"

"Unless you like the view here better. I know someone who might disagree with that, though. I could take you to her and let you two discuss it in person, but... Yeah. If we're changing locations we still have to do the cuffs." Gibbs shrugged.

"You know, I never liked those things before... After a few hours here?"

"You like them less?"

"Yep."

"Yep."

***back to the lab, with Gibbs :) ***

"Logan!" Making sure her hands were covered she reached out and hugged him. "Hey, where'd you get that?" Logan laughed.

"Cigar fairy," he replied.

Gibbs grunted and Logan gave him a mischievous grin. Rolling his eyes Gibbs unlocked the cuffs and turned to find Abby.

"Hey, your face looks better!"

Gibbs stopped dead. _That_ was it. _That_ was what had been wrong. Change in plans, he thought, as he reversed directions.

"Hey kid, sorry to ask this but can I borrow him for a little bit?"

She glanced between the two of them and Gibbs waited for her answer. Finally she gave small a nod.

"Thanks. I'll bring him back as soon as I can. Promise." He looked at Logan and nodded toward Abby's office.

"Abbs can we borrow your office for a while," he asked as they entered.

Abby looked between Gibbs and Logan. "Sure," she said sounding slightly confused. "Take as long as you need. I was going to start re-reviewing some evidence anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

***With Gibbs***

"Thanks. I'll bring him back as soon as I can. Promise." He looked at Logan and nodded toward Abby's office.

"Abbs can we borrow your office for a while," he asked as they entered.

Abby looked between Gibbs and Logan. "Sure," she said sounding slightly confused. "Take as long as you need. I was going to start re-reviewing some evidence anyway."

Gibbs nodded and waited until everyone filed out.

"Okay, here's the deal. I'm not changing my mind about anything but I need a few answers."

"Answers."

"Yep. Like... What the hell happened in the elevator?"

"I was hoping you would know."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And just how the hell would I know how you grew metal claws?"

Gibbs watched various emotions play across Logan's face before Logan's jaw finally clamped shut.

"Nope. You don't get to shut down on me now. I'm the one helping you, remember?"

***Logan POV***

Logan turned and started pacing stopping occasionally to look back at Gibbs. Finally he turned back and lean against the wall furthest from Gibbs. Consequently it put him between Gibbs and the door. If Gibbs had a problem with anything he was about to say Logan wanted to make sure Marie didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"The simplest answer?"

"That would probably be best."

"We're mutants."

Gibbs blinked a few times. "Mutants?"

"Yep," Logan said searching Gibbs' face for his reaction.

"Mutants," Gibbs repeated flatly.

"Yep."

"Okay... Maybe you should try a slightly less simple answer."

"You don't know about mutants," Logan asked in disbelief.

"Obviously not if it involves people growing metal claws."

Logan shook his head and processed that information. They didn't know about mutants? Did they have mutants here? Where exactly was here? If mutants didn't exist here then... what exactly? Did it have anything to do with the machine?

"Nope. I said no shutting down on me. There's a lot of us putting ourselves on the line for you two. You owe me an answer. One I can make sense of."

Logan shook his head. "If you haven't heard of mutants I'm not sure I _can_ give you an answer you can make sense of."

He turned to look through the glass separating the office from the lab. Marie was laughing at something either Tim or the Abby woman had said. She looked happy. Happier than he remembered seeing her for a long time. Suddenly he viewed mutations from her point of view. Not being able to touch people. Not being able to hug people. No chance at a meaningful relationship. People terrified to be anywhere near you. Suddenly he didn't want to tell Gibbs anything about mutations. Maybe she could have a chance to be happy here. Suddenly not being able to use his claws seemed a much smaller price to pay.

"Logan."

He turned around and leaned back against the glass again. "Don't ask me to explain this Gibbs. If you care anything about Marie, don't ask me to explain this."

"I need answers Logan. We have just as much to lose as you two."

Logan scoffed. _I doubt that,_ he thought. "Where we're from that would have been enough for people to want us dead already."

Confusion crossed Gibbs face. Logan watched him process the information.

"Because you can do something they can't? They're afraid?"

Logan nodded.

"And fear inspires hate," Gibbs stated shaking his head.

Logan nodded again.

"Marie?"

"What about her," Logan asked cautiously.

"She grows claws?"

Logan snorted. "No."

"So what does she do?"

"That's her business. If you want to know you can ask her. I _am_ going to be there if you ask her though. Make no mistake about that," he growled.

"You really think I might do something to hurt her? After everything?"

"You try living like us for a few days and see how quickly you trust people."

Gibbs nodded absently. "Can you grow claws whenever you want?"

Logan looked down at his hands. He pulled one up and inspected it. He tried for the claws again. Nope. Shaking his head he looked back to Gibbs. "I used to be able to."

"What happened?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't been able to extend my claws since I arrived here."

"Then how do you explain the elevator?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. I don't remember much from the elevator. We were talking, there was pain and then I woke up in a cell. I didn't even know if I was still at NCIS or not." He shrugged again.

Gibbs just stared. And stared. Logan's mind drifted back to all the reactions he had received when people had found out about him. "Don't you dare treat her different because of this," he growled at Gibbs. "She deserves this. A chance at a normal life. You have _no_ idea what it's like where we come from."

"Calm down. I wasn't planning on treating her different. I was just putting it all together."

Logan glared at him for a little while longer before looking away.

"So what happened to the injuries on your face?"

Logan sighed. "Usually I don't stay injured. Another part of my... _mutation,_" He spit the word out angrily. Running a hand across his face he tested the various cuts still present.

"'Not human'," Gibbs quoted.

Logan snapped his eyes back to Gibbs. "I could say the same about some of _your kind_."

Gibbs held his hands up. "I didn't say it," he said. "She did." He nodded at the room behind Logan. "I just finally understand what she meant."

Logan closed his eyes. His heart went out to that girl. God only knows what it was like for her with the ability she had. He wished there was a way he could fix things for her. His mind flashed back to the night he'd stabbed her. The look of shock on her face. The pain in her eyes. The claws in her chest... His claws... For a moment he was back in the past seeing everything again. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

***and back with Gibbs***

"Logan."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Logan," Gibbs repeated a little louder.

The other man just shook his head never opening his eyes.

Carefully Gibbs pushed himself off of Abby's desk. "You okay?"

"No."

The response was barely a whisper.

"Hey. You have to hold it together. If only for Marie.

Logan shook his head again. "If you knew..."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No!"

"Okay. We don't have to. It's alright."

"No it's not. If you knew anything about me..."

"I know _she_ trust you."

"She shouldn't!"

"I have to disagree with you on that."

"Damn you Gibbs."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn me to hell and all that. You don't get to decide who she does or doesn't trust Logan. It doesn't work that way."

"You don't understand."

"And you don't want to talk about so I'm not going to understand."

"I'm not safe. I'll get her killed one day."

"Again, disagree," Gibbs replied indifferently.

"Fuck you Gibbs."

"Why? Because I can see through you're self-pity?"

Logan's eyes snapped open. "Give me another reason old man," he growled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You want me to believe you're a danger? To _her_? Especially after what happened in the interrogation room?"

Logan growled again but didn't answer.

"I know what you're capable of. You could have taken out quite a few of us. You didn't even _try_ defend yourself. Your only thought was to protect Marie. You let people beat on you because you were afraid she might get hurt. When you thought we were going to torture you, you wanted her out so she wouldn't have to see it. You really think I'm going to believe you're a danger to her?"

"You don't understand."

"Yeah, yeah." Gibbs waved a hand dismissively. "And you don't want to explain. So I guess we're just going to have to agree to disagree."

"I..." Logan paused. He turned again to look back to the lab.

Gibbs waited giving Logan some time to do whatever he needed.

Finally Logan turned around again. He lowered his eyes to the ground. "I stabbed her once," he said quietly.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the man. Could he really believe that Logan would stab Marie? It felt like the truth. Did he believe it? Logan doing that... on purpose? "It was an accident, wasn't it?"

Logan shook his head. "Doesn't matter. It should have killed her. I'm not safe for her Gibbs."

Gibbs thought about it for a second. "Okay. Then answer this... Is the only reason you want to protect her because you feel bad for an accident?"

"You're ignoring the important part here Gibbs."

"No, I'm refusing to join your pity party. Answer the question."

Logan straightened and started pacing again. Gibbs leaned back against Abby's desk again and watched. Logan stopped at the front of the room and stared out of the glass.

"No," he said quietly.

"Okay then. Good enough for me."

Gibbs looked up at the others in the lab. When Marie turned and looked toward the office he saw the worried in her face. He lifted a hand and gestured for her to join them. Cautiously she walked toward the office. Gibbs shifted his eyes to Logan. He watched Logan stiffen. Gibbs shook his head. Logan turned, following Marie as she approached the office and opened the door.

"Hey," she said tentatively.

Logan gave a smile Gibbs knew wasn't real before turning and leaning back against the glass again.

"And that's that. Now you know," Logan said crossing his arms.

Gibbs shook his head at the act but didn't call the bluff. Instead he stood and walked around the desk. Walking to the back wall he leaned against it. He did his best to keep his posture as relaxed as possible. Given the circumstances it was the best he could do put both of them at ease. "I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Hesitation. Marie turned to Logan. Approval, Gibbs thought. Made sense if people wanted to kill them for being different. If it was him he might feel the same way. He waited patiently refusing to rush either of them. Logan shrugged at Marie.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Logan told her.

"Questions about what?"

"About us probably," Logan answered. "But if you don't want to answer..." Logan shrugged again.

"If you don't want to answer I won't be upset," Gibbs said. "I won't be upset if you don't feel like answering anything. Promise."

More hesitation.

"What if I answer some. What if I answer some but I don't answer one I don't want to?"

Gibbs shrugged. "That works too. I just want to be clear. You don't have to answer any of them if you don't want and I'm still not going to be mad. Okay?"

She nodded.

"If I feel like you start feeling forced to answer I'm going to stop and leave. You understand that?"

She looked up at him slightly shocked. Gibbs resisted the urge to shake his head.

"I will never force you to do something you're uncomfortable with. Okay?"

Her face softened and she nodded again.

"Earlier, you said people thought of you as 'not human'." Marie tensed. Gibbs paused slightly before continuing. "Logan uses the word 'mutants'."

Marie flinched. Gibbs waited to see if she would choose to respond. After some time with no response he continued. "I saw him grow claws. We talked about that briefly. Then I ask him about you. He told me I had to ask you about yourself and he was right. I should have asked you instead of him. I'd like to know what makes you different if you don't mind telling me."

He watched her as she thought. Several emotions played across her face.

"I..." She trailed off and turned back to Logan. Logan stared at her intently. Reassurance, Gibbs thought approvingly. Good.

She turned back but looked down at the floor."I... 'absorb'... things," she whispered.

Gibbs tried to sort that out. Absorb... "Sorry. I don't understand."

"I... If..." She growled in frustration and Gibbs resisted the urge to smile at how similar it was to Logan. "If I touch someone... Like, if I touch Logan, I can heal like he does." She frowned and looked back up at him.. "Or did."

Memories started clicking into place. "That's why you were upset. He heals." Gibbs shook his head. "He heals so you were upset because he_ hadn't _healed."

She nodded and looked away.

Logan frowned. "Hey, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me kid. I've had worse, this isn't that bad... Okay?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay," he said again trying to reassure her.

She shook her head again. "No it's not. I don't like seeing you hurt at all. I don't care if it's been worse. I just... don't want you hurt."

"I'm sorry I didn't understand you sooner Marie," Gibbs told her.

She just shook her head again and wrapped her arms around herself.

Touch. If she touched people she 'absorbed' things. That explained a few things. Of course she wouldn't want to touch people if she absorbed things from them. His mind suddenly flashed back to her asking if he had kids.

"When you asked me if I had any kids..."

"When I was sleeping I had a dream."

Gibbs waited unwilling to push her.

"I saw things. I knew they weren't my memories."

Things. The thought worried him. He didn't know how much she had picked up but he knew there were things in his mind he didn't want her to see. Yeah, some things he didn't want her seeing because they were private. Some things he just didn't want a child to see.

"Do you mind telling me what you saw?"

She bit her bottom lip. The action reminded him so much of Abby he wanted to walk over and put his arms around her to comfort her. He forced himself to stop before he started moving. This wasn't Abby and this girl didn't like being touched he reminded himself. Abby. Damn it. Abby was a very touchy person. Suddenly he was worried he had made a mistake telling them to take her to Abby's lab after they left autopsy.

"War," she stated quietly. "Someone using a gun with a scope on it..."

Gibbs winced. The thought that she might have seen what he'd done as a sniper...

"A woman. A woman with pretty red hair." She tightened her arms around herself. "A little girl. She had the same hair. She was probably... eight? Nine?" Her eyebrows drew down as she thought about it.

"Marie," Gibbs said quietly.

"Gravestones..."

His eyes slid shut against the pain of remembering their deaths. "Marie," he said trying to come up with something more. His mind refused to cooperate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were _your_ memories."

Gibbs shook his head with his eyes still closed. "It's okay. It's..."

***With Logan POV***

Gravestones... Logan turned and looked to Gibbs. He recognized the look on Gibbs' face. He'd seen that look countless times before.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were _your_ memories."

Gibbs shook his head with his eyes still closed. "It's okay. It's..."

Marie started to say something again but Logan put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to him he shook his head. He nodded back to the main area of the lab and she looked at him questioningly. He gave her a smile trying to reassure her. She nodded sadly. Opening the door she looked back to Gibbs. She watched him for a moment before shutting the door quietly behind herself.

Logan wondered if he should say something or not. Gibbs had lost a child. At a very young age too it would seem. Logan wondered if he would want anyone to say anything if he were in Gibbs' position. Probably not, he decided. Sighing silently he settled in for the time being. If Gibbs wanted him to leave he could say so. Until then he wasn't leaving.

***in the lab with Abby***

"Yeah, says you McGee. How would you-," Abby stopped talking the instant she saw Marie's face.

"How would I what," Tim asked.

Abby swatted sideways at him not taking her eyes off Marie. "Are you okay?"

Marie didn't respond. She walked slowly to a chair and sat down rubbing her arms.

Abby walked over to her and sat down. "Hey kiddo," she said quietly. "You okay?"

Marie shook her head. "I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

She shook her head and refused to answer.

***Lab's office with Logan POV***

Waiting. He could do that. No one would ever believe him if he told them, but he was actually fairly good at waiting patiently. He stood silently waiting for Gibbs to deal with whatever he was thinking about. He'd been though enough of his own experiences where he didn't feel like talking to anyone else. He understood the need for quiet sometimes. Sure, sometimes he had wanted to be left alone and people wouldn't stop pestering him. But sometimes he had wished someone had been there to sit there with him. Someone there so he didn't feel so alone. Someone to prove to him _someone_ cared. Even if they couldn't understand.

It was a long time before Gibbs opened his eyes again. Logan continued to wait. For a while they stood like that. Opposite sides of the room, both leaning against their respective walls, neither talking. Finally Gibbs gave him a half-smile.

"Thanks."

Logan grunted.

"You should probably go check on her."

"You good?"

"Yeah."

Logan nodded. Turning he left without another word.

***Gibbs POV***

Gibbs took a few seconds to collect himself before he left the room. The lab was strangely quiet. For a second he didn't immediately see Abby. Walking into the lab farther he finally saw her sitting on the floor near Marie. It hurt to think the look on Marie's face was because of him. Even if it was just his memories. She shouldn't feel bad for something she hadn't had any control over. None of it was her fault.

***Logan POV***

Gibbs walked over and knelt down in front of Marie. When she looked up he reached out slowly and hugged her lightly. Logan looked back to Marie's face for a response. For the most part all he could spot was shock. After a few seconds a small smile appeared. Gibbs knew. He knew touching her might let her pick up some of his memories. And yet, when she was upset, he still reached out and hugged her. That he put Marie's feelings before his own emotions was something Logan had to respect.

***Gibbs POV***

"Thank you," Marie whispered.

"For what?"

"For... For knowing... And not being scared."

Gibbs smiled. "I promised you any time you needed a hug I would find the time to give you one. I'm just keeping my promise."

His phone rang and he mentally cursed the bad timing as he reached for it. He stood as he answered it. "Gibbs," he growled. "He what? Don't you dare DiNozzo. Yeah. Stall. I'll be right there." Hanging up he looked around the room trying to come up with an idea. Any idea.

"What was that about," Abby asked.

"Kort called Social Services."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Gibbs, you can't let-,"

"Don't worry, Abbs. It'll be okay."

He inspected everyone in the room one more time. "Okay. Here's what we're going to do."


	6. Chapter 6

***Marie POV***

Back in interrogation again she couldn't help remembering the last time she had been here. She looked around again to reassure herself she wasn't alone. Tim stood against the wall in front of her and gave her a smile as she looked his direction. She couldn't help smiling back. Turning left she looked at Abby. Abby had taken the only other chair in the room.

Abby smiled at her. "Don't worry kiddo, we got you and we aren't letting you go," she whispered.

Marie smiled again. Maybe these two didn't know everything about her, but they honestly cared about what happened to her. And Gibbs _did_ know and he wasn't scared of her. Maybe things would be okay after all. Finally she looked behind. A corner of Logan's mouth turned up and he nodded at her. Looking down she inspected Logan's dog tag hanging around her neck. _"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?"_

The door opened and she glanced up nervously. It was the doctor. When he saw her he smiled. He has a nice smile, she thought. Maybe he was pretty okay too. She hadn't spent much time with him but did seem nice. She smiled back at him. They couldn't all stay, she knew that. It was for show. Sort of like an act in a play. Still, she was glad they were here for now at least.

***Gibbs POV***

"Kort."

"Gibbs"

"Took you long enough."

"Some of us actually take our jobs seriously."

"Enough. You two can squabble on your own time. Right now _I_ have a job to do."

Gibbs nodded at the woman. "This way."

Leading them to the interrogation room he opened the door. Standing back he let them enter first as he inspected at the sight before him. Marie was sitting at the table. Anxiety showed on her face but there was also a strong look of defiance. He smiled at that. That's right, he thought proudly, you give 'em hell kid. Tim turned to inspect who was entering the room but didn't move. Abby turned toward them with a look of undisguised anger that caused him to smile again. Yep, that's my Abby. He glanced to Logan. Logan was taking everything in with a calculated stare but seemed content to wait for how things would play out. Good.

He was the one that Gibbs was the most concerned about. Logan was the wild card. With his temper and his feelings towards Marie, Gibbs wasn't sure what his reaction might be to some of the questions the social worker might ask. He knew his team would do what was needed. Despite everything he had faith Marie was strong enough to make it through this. He watched Marie finger the dog tag at her neck as she watched them enter.

Kort turned back to him and glared. "Really Gibbs?"

Gibbs shrugged. "They asked to be here. I told them sure if the case worker didn't mind." Half-truth. Some asked if they could be here, like Tim. Some he had asked to sit in, like Ducky. Some had stated that they were going to be here "no matter what", like Abby. Meh, what Kort didn't know wouldn't hurt him any.

***Marie POV***

"Yes, well. Be that as it may I need them to leave."

No one moved.

"Agent Kort. You can't stay in any event having made the call. Out."

The social worker sighed and turned back to Gibbs. "Reason for being here?"

"Supervision of a prospective witness?"

"Out."

Gibbs stepped back and waited for Kort to move. Finally Kort stalked angrily out of the room and Gibbs followed him.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Agent McGee. I'm here to keep those two from killing each other." He nodded toward where Kort and Gibbs had been.

"They can't stay so you don't have a reason to either. Out."

She turned to Abby next. "Reason for being here?"

"Protection of the chain of evidence if anything gets said about our case and moral support for a friend," Abby stated defiantly.

The social worker shook her head. "Can't allow it. Out."

She turned to Ducky. "Reason?"

Ducky smiled. "I'm her psychologist."

The woman shook her head again. "Fine. You can stay."

She turned to Logan. There was hesitation but she covered it fast.

"Reason," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guardian."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sorry can't allow it."

"Excuse me," Logan said in a dangerous voice narrowing his eyes.

"Given the accusations you can't be here either."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"You're under suspicion of harming the child."

Logan flinched slightly. Marie sat stunned. Logan? She turned and glared back at the glass. She _knew_ what had happened. _That_ man had made that accusation to try to separate them. Yeah, she was scared it would work, but right now she was more angry at him for hurting Logan. Logan would _never_ hurt her on purpose. She _knew_ he still felt bad about what happened when she had woken him up. Even if that _wasn't_ his fault. And that... that...'man' had made the _one_ accusation that could hurt Logan at all. She scowled at the glass.

***Vance POV***

Vance turned and glared at Kort. Gibbs might have done some 'questionable' things to keep those two here but everything he had done was legal. An accusation like that? Without any proof? That was low, even for Kort. Gibbs turned and started for the door. Vance held his arm out stopping him. Gibbs glared at him and Vance shook his head.

"I got this," he said turning to leave the observation room.

The girl's guardian was standing by the door growling low. Vance cleared his throat and the man turned his glare on him. He didn't fault the man after Kort's accusation. He could sympathize with him. If anyone made an accusation like that about him... Vance let the thought trail off and held out his hand.

"Leon Vance," he introduced himself.

The man didn't move.

Vance put his hand down. "I'll take care of it. Don't worry about that," he stated walking into the interrogation room. Walking to the back wall he took up the place previously held by Logan, crossed his arms and waited.

The case worker shook her head exasperatedly. "Who are you and what's your reason?"

"Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. I'm here to supervise the interview happening in _my_ agency."

She raised an eyebrow at him and he continued staring at her dispassionately. Finally she threw her hands up. "Fine."

Turning to the girl she began. "May I call you Marie?"

"That's my name."

"Indeed. Okay Marie I need to ask you a few questions."

Marie leaned backward and crossed her arms but didn't speak.

"How is it living with your guardian?"

"His name is Logan," Marie informed the woman.

The woman paused and inspected Marie. "Okay then. How is it living with Logan."

Marie shrugged. "Better than if I had to live somewhere else."

"Can you clarify that statement?"

"Logan takes care of me. After my parents died there wasn't really anyone else. When they asked if I wanted to make it legal I signed the papers. I've been with him ever since. I don't really trust a lot of other people."

"But you trust him?"

"Unquestioningly."

"Has he ever done anything to hurt you?"

"'Can you clarify that statement'," Marie asked quoting the woman.

Vance could hear the smirk in her voice and resisted the impulse to smile.

"Has he ever hit you?"

Marie thought about the question for a while before answering. "Yes," she said finally.

Vance stiffened.

"I see. And when-,"

"About once a week. Every time we work on hand to hand combat."

Vance relaxed and shook his head.

"Hand to hand combat?"

"Yes. So that I can defend myself if I ever have to."

"I see."

***Gibbs POV***

Gibbs glared at Kort over Ziva's shoulder. "Why?"

"Aw, lay off Gibbs. You started it."

"He is not worth it Gibbs. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

She was right but he couldn't help it. He wanted to kill Kort. Accusing Logan of hurting Marie? _What the hell _was wrong with this man?

"If you do this, they will suspend you."

Gibbs growled at her. "And?"

"And then you would not be able to be here for her."

Damn it. She was right. Didn't make it easier to resist his urge to kill Kort.

_"Has he ever hit you?"_

Gibbs turned to the monitor.

_"Yes."_

His hands balled into fists.

_ "I see. And when-,"_

_ "About once a week. Every time we work on hand to hand combat."_

He should have known better than to think Logan would have hurt her. He looked at the people in the room. Vance, Ducky, Marie... He turned to Kort. "You just made a big mistake."

"Would you care to tell me what that was?"

"Nope. I have a feeling you're going to find out soon enough."

The rest of the interview went about as expected. When it was over the woman thanked Marie for her time and stood to leave. Gibbs left the observation room to make sure Logan wouldn't do anything to her as she left. He was pretty sure nothing would happen but it didn't pay to take chances. Especially with the accusations Kort had made. He arrived at the door just as it opened.

"Ah, Mr. Bronin. May I speak with you?"

Logan glared.

"It won't take a minute."

She led him down the hall a short distance. With one last look to the door Logan stalked after the woman. Gibbs held his breath and waited. Abby ran up and put an arm around him watching Logan and the woman as well.

"You don't think he's going to hurt her, do you?"

"Doubtful. She didn't make the accusations, Kort did. I don't think he'll take it out on her." He didn't tell Abby the other reason he was pretty sure Logan wasn't going to hurt the woman was because Logan was sure he _had_ hurt Marie and still blamed himself for it. In Logan's mind the accusations were true. That was Logan's story to tell, not his. Finally the two parted and the woman left. Logan walked back and stopped in front of them.

"I want to see her. Now."

Without a word Gibbs moved sideways and Logan opened the door. Gibbs saw the hesitation in Logan's shoulders. _Go on, _he mentally ordered Logan. But Logan didn't move, he stood in the doorway half in and half out of the room.

"Logan!"

Logan's posture relaxed and Gibbs smiled. I think he actually needs her as much as she needs him, he thought to himself. Logan finally stepped inside the room and Gibbs watched Marie run up and hug him, her hands carefully tucked back in her sleeves. Gibbs shook his head. He couldn't even comprehend how it must feel to not be able to touch someone. Not to be able to hug someone without taking precautions. Suddenly Logan's words made more sense. _"She deserves this. A chance at a normal life."_

Gibbs glance around Logan to see what Vance was up to. Vance was on the phone and Gibbs recognized the look on his face. He should. Vance had used the same look several times when Gibbs had pissed him off before. Funny, Gibbs didn't think the look was because of anything he'd done... This time. He smirked. Hanging up his phone Vance exited the room. He stopped in front of Gibbs.

"You let me handle this Gibbs."

"Don't I always?"

Vance rolled his eyes and walked back down the hall. Kort was leaving observation and Vance stopped him. Gibbs watched the two of them until he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced sideways. Marie looked up at him and the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He moved sideways and let her pass. He watched her stalk down the hall. He wasn't going to intervene if he didn't have to but if Kort tried to pull anything... Marie stalked up behind Kort tapped him on the shoulder. Gibbs tensed. Kort turned and as soon as he was facing Marie, she decked him. Gibbs winced. She may be female, but she _definitely_ didn't hit like a girl. Good luck explaining that one, Gibbs thought to himself. Marie turned around and marched back to where he and Logan were.

Gibbs grinned and Abby put a hand up.

"High five?"

Marie shook her head and carefully pulled her hands into her sleeves. Cautiously she reached an arm around Abby and hugged her. Abby looked up at Gibbs surprised. Gibbs shook his head. Finally Marie let go and looked up at everyone else.

"I think I'm ready for lunch now," she said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

***Logan POV***

They convened for lunch in Abby's office. It was a bit cramped but no one was complaining. Tony, Tim and Abby sat on the futon, Marie was in the chair at Abby's desk and Gibbs had opted to sit on the floor next to the desk where Marie was. The door opened and the last remaining member of Gibbs team entered.

Logan followed the woman with his eyes. Her eyes went to Marie briefly. She smiled softly before placing a hand on the rolling chair and pulling it backward to the wall separating the office from the lab. The fact that it was as far from Marie as she could get wasn't lost on Logan. Sitting down she balanced her food on her lap and stared at it. Everyone else was holding various conversations but the woman didn't join in. She just picked at her food

Logan had placed himself at the door between the office and the lab to be able to stop potential threats if needed. He stood there watching Marie. She didn't really join the conversation either but she still seemed like she was happy. Logan was glad. She deserved to be happy. Yeah, maybe this wasn't a conventional... friendship... thing, but it was better than what they were used to. He felt someone staring at him and turned to his left.

"I find I am suddenly not very hungry. May I please get by you."

It was the first time he'd heard her speak. She had an accent he couldn't immediately place. It was kind of nice though. Mediterranean, Logan guessed studying her face. Jordan. Israel, Egypt? Logan moved to make room and the woman walked out the door. This isn't going to work, he thought. This polite dance had to end somewhere. She was a part of Gibbs' team too. He had to figure out what was going on and where everything stood. He exited the office behind her.

As the door closed behind him the woman stopped. The way she walked and the way held herself now told him she was a soldier too. Maybe not like him, but a soldier in her own right. This woman hadn't just trained. There was a finesse you couldn't acquire with training alone. She had it. She didn't say anything and Logan got the distinct impression she was waiting on him to speak first.

"I haven't seen you before."

She didn't turn. "I felt my presence could be... upsetting... to some people."

"I don't usually talk to people's backs."

She didn't move for a while. Logan waited. Finally she turned around but didn't speak.

"Things can't stay like this. We have to figure this out."

"I am listening."

"What happened between you and Marie?"

The woman's eyes shifted back to the office quickly before looking back to him. "I believe I may have said something that upset her."

"I'm a very straight forward person. I'm not big on word games."

The woman sighed.

"It is difficult for her to trust people, is it not?"

He thought about her question. Normally he would have said yes, but for some reason Marie seemed to trust him almost instantly. He still wondered why him? Why not someone more deserving? Didn't matter right now. He shrugged a shoulder at the woman.

"You have reason to distrust the government."

Statement. Not a question. He shrugged one shoulder again.

"You do not wish to say too much in case you find you cannot trust me."

Again, statement. Not a question. She trusted him as much as he trusted her. Normally Logan would check if this required any kind of action like a fight between the two of them and if not he'd blow it off. He couldn't do that right now. She was part of Gibbs team and if he was going to trust Gibbs he had to know if he could trust the rest of them.

"I don't say much because most of the time I don't have anything to say."

"You have something to say now?"

"Yeah. What _did_ you say to Marie?"

The woman sighed and met his eyes again. "When I first talked with her I could not get her to speak. I became frustrated and told her we could have her put where she would not see the light of day."

Logan stared at her in shock. "You told that to a child?"

The woman watched him, still not speaking.

"Where we come from that's a very real threat. Even to a child."

"Where I am from as well."

"You're not American."

"And you are." She paused. "Yet, your responses are not typical for normal Americans."

Statement. Followed by a question posed as a statement. Logan thought about what to tell her. Somehow he didn't think she would believe 'We're mutants from somewhere else transported here because I was destroying a doomsday machine powered by Marie and a megalomanic'. He wasn't sure if he even understood any of it.

"Our experiences have been different than the 'normal American'."

The woman gave a slight nod.

"You're a soldier," he said.

Statement and question.

She thought about it. "You could say that. I am Mossad."

Mossad. That explained a few things.

"You are a soldier," the woman said.

Statement and a question.

"You could say that. I was military for a long time."

"And more," she asked.

"And more," he confirmed.

"You move as a fighter. And you think as one."

He nodded.

"I owe you an apology."

Logan cocked his head to the side.

"When I first talked with her I noticed she did not like to be touched. I am much the same way, now."

"Now?"

"It was not always so."

"Mossad?"

She nodded. "And my father. He also was not big on physical contact. Unless it had to do with training."

"So why the apology?"

"I knew nothing of you. But I knew she did not like to be touched. She arrived when you arrived. I jumped to conclusions and thought perhaps you were the reason she did not like to be touched."

Logan stared at her. "You thought I hurt her?"

"I did not know you. It may be better to over protect but I was wrong to jump to conclusions about you before I knew more."

Logan thought about it. This woman had thought he was the reason Marie didn't like to be touched. She was ready to protect Marie from him even without knowing her. Could he fault her for that?

"I am sure Gibbs has some rule about not jumping to conclusions as well." She gave him a half-hearted smile.

He looked at her perplexed. "Rule?"

She smiled again. It was more genuine this time.

"Yes. Gibbs has many rules. I am actually breaking one at the moment."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"I believe it is rule six, but I am not positive. 'Never apologize. It is a sign of weakness.'"

Never apologize? Logan turned back to the office. Gibbs was kneeling down talking to Marie about something and both were smiling. Hadn't Gibbs apologized to Marie for not understanding her sooner? He turned back to the woman.

"Tony knows the rules better than I. He would know for sure if it is indeed rule six."

"Tony's been here longer?

Statement. Posed as a question. It wasn't really hard to see how close Gibbs and Tony were. How they could react to the other's actions without stopping to ask questions. It was something you only learned over time. Logan had rarely seen it outside of a military setting.

"Yes. Far longer."

"Gibbs."

"Yes?"

"Soldier?"

"Marine."

Ah. That actually made perfect sense.

"Her parents."

Logan looked back at her but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was watching the people in the office.

"Yeah?"

"Are they really dead?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

A wave of sympathy washed over her face. This woman had lost people as well. Probably in a violent way considering she was Mossad. He could understand some of her demons. He waited giving her time to work through whatever she needed to.

"You know her well?"

How to answer that?

"Fairly well."

"Do you believe she will forgive me?"

Logan thought about that.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Logan heard the door behind him open but didn't turn.

"Z?"

She didn't respond immediately.

Logan realized something in that moment. This woman was very similar to Marie. She didn't trust easy, didn't like physical contact and she had seen more violence than she should have had to. She trusted Gibbs. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Gibbs was her 'protector' as much as Logan was Marie's. He understood where things stood finally. There was nothing left to say and she needed some space right now. If Tony could help banish some of her demons then he didn't need to stop him from helping her.

"I'm going back in. Maybe we'll talk later," he told her not expecting an answer.

***Tony POV***

"Z," Tony asked again concerned.

"I am fine Tony."

Tony walked over watching her carefully. "You're not fine Ziva," he told her.

"Perhaps not," she said quietly. Finally she turned to face him. "But I will be."

***Logan POV***

Logan recognized the look Gibbs gave him when he walked back into the office. It was a threat, a warning and a promise all rolled into one. The look said, '_You_ hurt mine and _I'll_ hurt you.'. For once, Logan didn't mind the threat. He would have given the same look to anyone who he thought _might_ have hurt Marie. He couldn't fault Gibbs for the same thing.

"Are you okay?"

He turned from Gibbs to Marie and smiled at her. It felt like the first honest smile he'd had in forever. "Yep. Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Want to get out of those scrubs?"

He turned to the short, bubbly goth. Geez, talk about an oxymoron.

"Only if I can get into some other clothes," he told her lifting an eyebrow.

"Well... Okay if you insist," she said holding up some sweats.

Logan shook his head and grabbed the sweats.

"I got some for you too," she said handing some to Marie. "If you'd like, we have some showers downstairs."

Logan groaned. "Am I going to have to wear cuffs to get there?"

"Nope. Don't care what Vance says, I'm not putting you back in those again. Something tells me he's not going to mind too much, though."

"Thank God," Logan said relieved.

***Later, still with Logan***

Logan stared at the row of showers and turned to Gibbs. "There's no doors," he said meaningfully as he glanced sideways where Abby and Marie were talking.

"Yeah. Can't do anything about that but I figured she could go first and you could stand watch until she was done."

Logan nodded. That could work.

"After she's done she can stand watch for you if you're that shy."

Gibbs smirked at him and Logan rolled his eyes. "Funny."

"Yep."

"And you two?"

"Opposite ends of the hall. Just in case."

Logan nodded again. He was grateful Gibbs had suggested only Abby accompany them. Then again he was also grateful he didn't have to put cuffs on to walk down the hall. He wasn't sure if he shared Gibbs' optimism about Vance not being upset about it but he did believe Gibbs when he'd said he didn't care if Vance cared or not.

"Alright kid. You ready?"

"You have no idea," she told him seriously.

Logan laughed at the expression on her face. "I think I might have a clue."

"There's no doors," Marie said eyeing the room.

"Yep. That's why we're all waiting out here until you're done. No one in til you come out," Logan told her.

"Me and Abby are going to be at the ends of the hall to keep anyone else from getting anywhere near here," Gibbs told her.

"I guess," she said hesitantly. She turned to Logan. "Where will you be?"

Logan stepped away until he was three feet to the right of the door. "Right here kid. I'm not moving til you're done. Promise."

Marie smiled. "Okay. That'll work. And you two are going to be at the end of the hall?"

"Yep," replied Gibbs.

"Yep," replied Abby. Abby gave her a salute and Marie smiled.

"You don't have to go through that much trouble for me."

"It's not any trouble at all. Even if it was I'd still do it," Gibbs told her seriously.

"If I wasn't here I'd be stuck reexamining the same stuff over and over. Trust me kiddo, you're doing me a favor, not the other way around," Abby told her.

***Later still, still with Logan***

Finally both were showered and dressed in matching gray 'NCIS' hooded sweats. Logan stretched. It felt good to get out of those scrubs. Marie's were slightly too big but close enough. He was actually feeling a lot better finally.

"Alright, back to autopsy," Gibbs stated.

"Autopsy," Marie asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we have to get his injuries dressed again.

Logan inspected his wrists. They were better but probably did need to be bandaged. Damn he hated not having his regeneration. Wait. If he didn't have his powers... He reached out and grabbed Marie's hand. She tried to pull her hand out of his but he refused to let go. Nothing.

"Let go!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not, let go," Marie said panicked.

"Marie, nothing's happening. It's fine."

"Let go!" She struggled a little more before finally stopping. "Nothing?"

"Nope."

"How did you know? How did you know nothing would happen," she demanded.

He let go of her hand and shrugged. "Made sense. My wounds aren't healing. I figured if my powers aren't working then yours probably weren't either."

"Powers?"

Uh oh. Too late he realized his mistake. Abby hadn't been in the elevator. She didn't know.

"Not now Abby," Gibbs cut in.

"But Gibbs-," Abby started before Gibbs cut her off again.

"Not now and definitely not here," he said meaningfully.

Damn. Yeah, the cameras. He'd forgotten about them.

"Come on, let's go," Logan ordered.

He had never really hid his abilities but he didn't generally advertize them either. Here? In a place where mutants didn't exist at all? What if the wrong person got a hold of the information? What if some government agency wanted to disappear them? _Aren't you cooperating with one, _his mind asked him. He brushed the thought aside. 'Not the same thing_,'_ he told himself. _Didn't you trust Stryker too,_ his mind asked. 'Not. The. Same.' he growled back.


	8. Chapter 8

Your friendly reminder authors love reviews! Tyvm! :D

* * *

***Logan POV***

As the group entered autopsy Logan stopped short. He grabbed Marie's shoulder pulling her back with him. His eyes locked on to the man standing next to the doc. Vance. He didn't know how much to trust this man. Resisting the urge to growl at him Logan waited to see what would happen. Vance gave him a nod and turned to Gibbs. **  
**

"Gibbs," Vance said with a curt nod.

"Vance," Gibbs said with a similar nod.

"We need to talk."

"Not now Leon."

"Yes now. I need-,"

Logan growled as he felt the pain start once again. It wasn't anywhere near what it had been like earlier but it still wasn't pleasant. Marie gave a small cry and he turned to her. Her knees started to buckle and she caught herself on the wall. Instinctively Logan went his claws again. Surprisingly they worked. He stared at them in shock for a while before realizing what everything meant. He didn't know why his claws worked now but if they did then it was an educated guess Marie's powers were back as well.

Gibbs went to steady Marie and Logan brought an arm down cutting Gibbs off from touching Marie. When Gibbs looked to him Logan shook his head. "No. Not right now," he gritted through the pain. Luckily Gibbs withdrew a few paces and Logan almost breathed a sigh of relief. Ignoring the pain he turned to Marie. "You okay kid," he asked her concerned.

She shook her head. "Hurts."

He nodded. "I know. It'll be okay."

He grabbed the closest chair and set it near her. With a grateful look she slumped down into it. A small noise behind him caused him to turn. He raised his claws defensively until he could determine the threat. Gibbs had an arm out blocking Abby. Good, she didn't need to be anywhere near them right now. Logan nodded at Gibbs and turned back to Marie. She was grimacing against the pain and he wanted to reach out and comfort her. He couldn't take that chance right now. If her powers were back that would be a really _really_ bad idea.

"It'll pass. Just wait it out, you'll be okay."

Would it pass? Was he lying to her? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. He settled for putting a hand on the chair as he watched her. His eyes drifted to his wrist. The wound was closing. At least that was good news, he thought. Finally the pain started to ease. His claws began retracting on their own and he tried to force them to stay out. The more he tried to stop them the more unbearable the pain became. He stopped resisting and finally the pain lessened. When it was over the last tendrils of the pain finally subsided. He turned back to Marie.

"You okay," he asked her again.

She nodded but didn't meet his eyes. Logan stared at her, still worried.

"Okay, someone tell me what just happened. Now."

Logan turned back and inspected Vance. Director. Head of the agency. Logan tensed as he thought about what that could mean for him and Marie. What would happen to them now? Would they end up in some research facility? Would they be experimented on? He turned back to Marie and growled at the thought.

"You two okay?"

Logan ignored Gibbs and continued watching Marie. He wouldn't let that happen to her. Wouldn't let them experiment on her like they had him.

"You two okay," Gibbs repeated.

"Fine," Logan gritted out. Marie nodded. Logan relaxed slightly and turned back to the others. "And you're _not_ going to experiment on us," he growled.

"You can grow claws," Abby squealed, her eyes wide. "Neat! Is that what you meant by powers? Your injuries look better! What else can you do? What-,"

"Not now Abby,"Gibbs told her. "Give them some time."

Logan shifted his eyes between everyone. Gibbs looked concerned, Abby looked genuinely curious, the doctor looked startled. The look on the director's face was almost unreadable. _Yeah well, _he thought, _I've had enough experiments to last a life time. Not happening again._

"I think I'm okay now."

Marie's voice was quiet and she still wasn't looking at anyone. Logan reached out and pat her shoulder reassuringly. "Good deal kid."

"So what just happened?"

Logan turned back to Vance and thought about what to tell him. He shrugged. "Never seen a person grow claws before," he asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, no." Vance took a step closer. "So why don't you tell me how you can."

Order. Not a request. 'Not a chance, bub,' he thought.

Logan leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. He wasn't answering until he could be sure they were safe. He inspected his fingernails for something to do while he ignored the man.

"Put yourself in their position Leon. Would you be quick to discuss something like that if you didn't know anything about the other person," Gibbs asked.

Vance turned to Gibbs and raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs shrugged. "The wrong people find out and just what do you think's going to happen? They'll disappear so quick your head would spin. Imagine if Kort found out."

Vance nodded. "I see your point. Be that as it may, I'm not Kort and this isn't the CIA."

Gibbs shrugged again. "I'm just saying I can understand the reluctance."

"Reluctance or not this is still _my_ agency. I need to make sure my people are safe."

"Come on Leon, if he wanted to hurt anyone here he wouldn't need claws to do it. He's good enough without them to take out quite a few of us."

Logan watched Vance watching him.

"I can't say I'm not still... skeptical," he said finally. "I can say that if you don't give us any reason to not trust you than you'll be safe here."

Logan thought about it. Could he trust this man? His first impulse was to say no. Gibbs seemed to trust him though. At least to an extent. Still, the thought of trusting someone that was part of the government made his skin crawl.

"Vance is okay," Abby said. "A little too straight-laced for my tastes but still trustworthy," she informed him.

"Can we go back to the lab?" Marie asked looking up suddenly. "No offence but this place gives me the creeps," she stated seriously.

***Gibbs POV***

Logan would be fine. He would work through whatever he was thinking about and make whatever decision he would. Gibbs kept an eye on Marie to make sure she was alright. He watched her watching Vance and Logan and saw the wheels turning. When she suggested they return to the lab a corner of his mouth turned upward. Good girl, he thought. Buy Logan some time to think about everything before he has to answer. Smart kid.

"I think that's a good idea," Gibbs told her with a nod. "Alright everyone, grab your gear and get moving," he said motioning everyone to the door.

No one spoke as they made their way to the lab.

***Logan POV***

"Now can I ask questions," Abby asked as they entered.

"I think we should let Vance go first."

She huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. Logan turned back to the others. "Office," he stated simply heading for the office. As they entered Abby took the chair behind her computer and Marie sat on the futon. Gibbs, Logan and Vance remained standing.

"I've already been experimented on enough. I'm not letting that happen again. And I refuse to let that happen to her. Ever."

"Experiments?"

He glared at Vance. The man looked honestly curious. Yeah, well maybe he just wants to know what the results were. "Since the only thing making us different is one gene I'm pretty sure we're still human to your constitution," Logan spat out.

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Damn it Logan. You're going to have to start trusting me. If I didn't think we could trust Vance I wouldn't be allowing this."

Logan turned on Gibbs intent on telling him off.

"Nice to know that," Vance said before Logan could say anything..

Gibbs dropped down on the futon at the opposite end from Marie. Marie stood and walked next to Logan. Gibbs paused and eyed her for a moment before responding to Vance.

"Seriously Leon? You think I would tell everyone about this without worrying if their rights would be violated?"

"I meant it's nice to know you trust me. Keep that in mind next time you decide to... _bend_... the rules to accomplish something."

The two stared at each other and Logan got a feeling Vance wasn't _just_ talking about Gibbs arresting him. Gibbs didn't play by the rules, he made his own. Logan felt his opinion of Gibbs raise slightly.

"Gibbs is pretty good with this kind of thing," Vance said finally. "His gut is almost never wrong and that's the only reason I'm trusting you." After a slight pause the man walked over. Logan stood his ground waiting to see what would happen. "I think we got off on the wrong foot." He put his hand out. "Director Vance."

Logan hesitated. Did he trust this man? He turned to Gibbs who raised an eyebrow and waited. Big help there... He turned to Marie. She was watching him carefully. He cocked his head at her and she gave a small shrug. He had to keep her safe. He raised an eyebrow at her asking her again how she felt about everything. This time it was she who cocked her head thinking about everything.

***Marie POV***

Marie thought about it for a while. Did she trust him? She trusted Gibbs and Gibbs trusted him. Or seemed to. She thought about it. She and Logan obviously weren't in the same place. If these people didn't know about mutants then were they even on the same planet? A thought struck her suddenly. If they didn't know about mutants... And their only experiences with them were going to be her and Logan... She had to ensure that nothing happened that cause these people to fear them otherwise who knew what would happen. How these people chose to react to mutants was in her hands for the time being. She _could_ leave the diplomacy to Logan but that would be a _really_ bad idea. Nope, she had to lead and hope he followed.

Finally Marie spoke.

"Marie," she stated simply.

Vance turned to her to shake her hand. Marie stared at it not raising her hands.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly, still staring at his hand.

"She's not big on touching Leon," Gibbs told him.

Vance nodded once and turned back to Logan. Logan stared at him for a bit longer.

***Logan POV***

"Logan," he said without bothering to shake the man's hand. He might not have a choice about having to deal with this man but damn sure didn't have to like him. He could read in Marie's posture she wasn't sure if they could trust him either but he would have to ask her about it later. Vance lowered his hand and watched the two of them. Logan would follow Marie's lead for now. Later he would talk to her about everything.

"I think we should start from the beginning," Gibbs suggested.

"Good idea, why don't you start," Logan countered.

"Fine," Gibbs said. "Some time ago Ziva was captured by a terrorist named Saleem Ulman. I killed him and now his brother's trying to kill us. You crashed through our roof and destroyed my desk."

Short and to the point, Logan thought. His turn.

"Sometime ago a megalomaniac named Magneto decided to build a machine to turn people into mutants. Since he didn't want to do die in the machine he used Rogue to power it. I was destroying the machine when I crashed through your roof."

"Rogue?"

Logan gestured to Marie and Gibbs nodded.

"Where were you when it happened?"

"New York." He hesitated. "Where are we now?"

"Maryland."

Logan shook his head.

"I think we're a little further away than a few states," Marie interjected.

Everyone turned to look at her and she ducked her head briefly.

"I mean, you guys haven't heard of mutants." She stared at them expectantly. Everyone stared still not understanding.

"So it's a good guess we're not in the same... world? Universe?"

Space travel? Logan was really starting to get ticked off. Why couldn't he just have a normal life for once? Or even for a few days? Was that really too much to ask for?

"Where you come from there are others like you," Vance asked.

Marie nodded.

***Gibbs POV***

Gibbs thought about it. Time travel? Space travel? Really? Great, what next?

"Who's Magneto," he asked.

Logan growled. "He's the one that built the machine. He had to use his powers to run the machine but he wouldn't have survived it. Instead he tried using her," Logan said nodding in Marie's direction.

"What exactly is it he does," Gibbs asked.

"Controls metal," Logan told him. "Or at least the magnetic field around metal. He shrugged. "Same difference really."

"So... he can 'control' your claws?"

"About that." Logan sighed. "I have more metal than just my claws."

Of course. Why should things start making sense now?

"Care to share?"

"Yeah. When I said I've been experimented on enough I meant it. Last person I trusted tricked me into 'volunteering' for an experiment. I actually have adamantium covering all of my bones."

Abby let out a gasp and he turned to her.

"Adamantium only exists in theory here. Even those who speculate about it's existence don't know what it would take to work with it. They can actually use it where you're from?"

"Oh yeah, they can use it. And it sucks big time when they're using it on you."

Abby's face lost some of the excitement and became concerned.

"What happened?"

He shrugged. "I died," he told her. "At least... for a while."

"You can heal from death," Gibbs asked.

***Logan POV***

"Maybe I wasn't fully dead, just mostly dead." Logan shrugged again. "Either way I came back." He turned and stared at Gibbs before speaking again. "He was military and worked for the government," he told Gibbs letting the words sink in. He saw Gibbs wince slightly.

"We're not all like that," Gibbs said quietly.

Logan shrugged. He didn't have a response for that but the looks of sympathy he was getting from Marie and Abby were making him uncomfortable. "Yeah, so I'm not really that big on 'trust'," he stated trying to shove the discomfort away.

Gibbs snorted. "I can't imagine why," he said sarcastically. "So how did you end up here?"

"No clue. One second I was destroying the machine the next I was crashing through your skylight. By the way, your desk's not the most comfortable thing to land on."

Gibbs smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Somehow I don't think the desk appreciated it any more than you did."

Logan gave a small smile at the thought.

"So you think this machine transported you here," Vance asked.

Logan shrugged with one shoulder.

"Time and space are actually fairly closely related. I mean if this other guy can manipulate the electromagnetic field than it might be possible his machine created a rip in space that allowed for extra planer travel."

He could almost feel his brain shutting down as Abby rambled on in overly technical jargon. Gibbs finally stopped her.

"Enough Abby. It doesn't matter how they got here. What matters is they're here. So the question is, now what?"

***Marie POV***

Marie glanced around at the others present. No one seemed to have any idea where to go from here. She looked over at Logan and shook her head. If it had been almost anyone else she would have been happy to leave the diplomacy to them. With Logan? She shook her head again. Nope, she was going to have to take the lead on this one.

"It's been a long day and it's getting late. I think we could all use some time to think about everything that's happened. We should probably call it a day and start fresh tomorrow." She looked around hopefully. Maybe by tomorrow she could think of something; right now her brain wasn't giving her anything useful.

"Good plan. I think we could all benefit from a good night's sleep. You two can bunk here for tonight, maybe tomorrow we can find something better. Okay everyone, out." Abby began shooing people out of the lab.

Marie watched the others as Abby began ushering them out. She was sure one of them would protest but no one did. Vance was the first one out of the door. As the others followed Gibbs stopped to talk with Abby for a second before finally leaving. Breathing a sigh of relief she sat back down on the futon. Finally, some time to think about everything without interruptions.

***Dun dun dun*  
*****Bad Guys***

"You call him."

"No, you're the one that's all worked up about it. You call."

"He said if there was anything out of the ordinary to call immediately."

"You were on the camera. You're the one that saw what happened."

"That's just it. I _didn't_ see anything happen."

"Enough. I've had it with the two of you. _I'm_ calling him."

He glared at the other two until the person on the other end of the phone answered.

"We caught something you need to look at." Pause. "Yes." Pause again. "We're not sure what, but you said call if we saw anything unusual or anything having to deal with the targets." Another pause. "Because... You just have to see it." He paused again and listened before finally hanging up. "He's on his way."

***Later with Saleem's brother...***

After watching the tape for the third time Yusuf still had no idea what he had seen. One minute there was nothing out of the ordinary then there was a flash of light. Approximately seven minutes later one of their targets walked into view. A few moments later a girl stood up on the far edge of the screen. After a short scuffle one of their targets, McGee, led the girl off of the roof in cuffs. As strange as it all was something else was nagging at him. He watched the video again trying to figure out what it was.

When he got to where the flash of light started he paused the video. Just at the edge of the light was something fuzzy. They would have to clean the tape up to be sure of whatever it was, but it almost looked like the arm of a person. There was no where else the girl could have come from unless she had come from the light. Yusef was intrigued. If there was some way to 'teleport' places he _needed_ this technology. He could make a lot of money if he had access to technology like that. The girl had to be the key. He paused the tape in a place that offered the best image of the girl and turned to others.

"I want her. Alive."

"You know who she is?"

Yusef waved a hand dismissively. "It matters not. What does matter is that I am paying for your services. If you wish to be paid you will do as you are instructed."

"The contract was for the team and the team only."

"Then add the girl. Same price as I agreed to for each of the team."

"Why? What does she have to do with this?"

"It is not your job to question. It is your job to do what I ask."

"It is my job to question when someone adds something new to the equation. I have to know what to expect so nothing interferes with the mission."

"She is a teenage girl. Just how much trouble do you expect her to be? I want her, alive. Same price."

"Fine, but I want half up front."

Yusef waved his hand dismissively again without bothering to answer. He returned his attention back to the image on the video.


End file.
